Angels and Demons
by Blacks-Hearted
Summary: Okay-I get no reveiws *sighs* this fic really sucks i guess..okay i want reveiws..So FLAME FLAME FLAME PLEASE! atleast i'll get those reveiws..*cries* my fic suckssssssss!!!i thought it was okay to get atleast SEVEn reveiws..
1. Default Chapter

Subj:
**demons/angel 1**

Date:
4/18/02 7:24:02 PM Pacific Daylight Time

_From: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com (Mara Barker)  
CC: Marna43@aol.com  
_
  
  
Hey this is a mika-chan fic... so mika lovers here is one... no clue whats   
it about though..anywayz live with it. please review it and tell me if it's   
good..  
  
  
D-e-m-o-n-s and A-n-g-e-l-s  
  
Chapter 1: Demons and Angels  
  
Part 1: The Demon  
  
Rosiel watched the girl from the mirror, so she was the one   
that had the power. A human had the power of sight and at the same time she   
was a arc angel. "Gatti" said Rosiel. A demon appeared by his side. "yes   
sir" said Gatti. "Get me that girl. Kill her then find her as a angel or   
demon and bring her here" said Rosile. "yes sir" said Gatti.  
  
Mako Omaiko, a freshmen, she was a pretty girl with light   
grayish black hair and light purple eyes. She and her friend Yukari were out   
doing their fittness run with the rest of the health and fittness class.  
  
"Mako-chan, are you going to go to the dance tomorrow?" asked   
Yukari. "Uhh, I don't know really. I have no date" said Mako. "How about   
Matt, he's cute and I hear he's got a crush on a certain purple eyed girl"   
said Yukari. "Uhh no thank you" said Mako.  
"Uhh, come on. Atleast come with me" said Yuakri. "but you have a date and I   
don't" said Mako."So who cares" said Yukari. "I'll think about it" said   
Mako. "alright, thats all I ask" said Yukari.  
  
Gatti stood up on the school building, eyeing the girl that   
was running. SHe was the one, the arc angel of sight. Gatti's black wings   
appeared. Now was the time to get his prey. He swopped down to the ground   
slicing a student running with his daggar.  
  
Mako and Yukari heard a scream and turned around. Mako gasped   
as she saw a man with dark black spikey wings and then Toby Kali on the   
ground holding his stomach. The students screamed and ran. Mako and Yukari   
just stood there speachless. The demon creature looked up at Mako and   
Yukari. He swiftly started to walk over to them. Yukari grabbed Mako's hand.   
"lets go" said Yukari pulling on her hand. Suddenly the demon, Gatti, ran up   
and shoved his daggar into Yukari's stomach.  
  
"Uhhh" Yukari gasped. Gatti drew the daggar out of her stomach, blood leaked   
from it. Yukari gasped then fell to the floor.  
  
"Yukaria-son" said Mako. She fell to her knee's watching her friend gasp for   
breath. She heard the demon chuckle. Yukari gasped then closed her eyes and   
Mako knew then she was dead.  
  
  
  
"Such a pity, to kill such young foolish people. it really wastes   
my time" said Gatti. He took a step forword up to Mako. "I need to Kill you   
my dear. So I'll make this quick and simple" said Gatti. Mako's eyes   
widened. *kill her!*. *No, he killed Yukari and others. Don't just let him   
kill you as well* thought Mako. "NO!' shouted Mako.  
  
"what" asked Gatti  
  
"I will" Mako stood up, "not let you kill me". She took a fighting stance.   
Gatti laughed.  
  
"Do you think a mere human can kill me" laughed Gatti  
  
"only one way to know' said Mako angry.  
  
"you can try" said Gatti. He charged at her, he brought his daggar up to   
shove into her stomach but Mako did a flip missing his attack. She then did   
a low kick making him fall down.His daggar slide aside. Mako ran for the   
daggar but Gatti jumped up and grabbed her hair and slammed her head onto   
the ground. Mako was dazzed by the hard blow, she could see Gatti pick up   
the daggar and stand over her. He raised the daggar as Mako lifted her eyes.   
Mako quickly rolled over before Gatti's blade hit her. She jumped up qickly   
and ran for her life. She ran to a building and flung open the door   
reveiling stairs. She quickly closed the door and locked it. She then ran as   
fast as she could up the stairs to the top.  
  
Part 2: the angel  
Mako had ran all the way to the top without Gatti bothering her.   
She again flung open the door leading to the top of the buidling. She had no   
clue why she decided to run up to the top of a building but still it was   
away from the dead bodies on the ground. Mako suddenly heard a sharp crack   
and twisted around and saw Gatti swoop up, his blasted a blue ball at Mako.   
Mako not knowing what it was, was hit. Her arm burned and it ripped open her   
shouldar a little. The impact was so huge, it made Mako fly off the roof and   
into a soft chest. Mako thought it was the demon but when she looked up she   
saw a young boy with red hair, blue {yellow?} eyes, and a dragon tatoo   
running up his neck and onto his chest. The boy looked down at her with a   
questioning look.  
  
"uh sorry" mumbeled Mako.  
  
"Raphael, take her" said the red head.  
  
"sure, mika-chan" said Raphael. Michael started to hand Mako over when Gatti   
blasted Michael. Michael dodged it in time, but his grip on Mako slipped.   
Mako fell, suddenly she heard a voice.  
  
"MAKO-CHAN" screamed a girl. Mako turned her head and gasped. Yukari was   
standing holding her wound. Mako smiled a little intill she remembered her   
current postition. Mako gasped, but then a hand grabbed her roughly. She   
felt herself again pulled up and a hand slide under her leg holding her up.   
She looked up and saw herself once again being held up by the red head   
angel, michael.  
  
"Raphael catch" shouted Michael he flung Mako out of his arms and then   
Raphael flew out and caught the girl. Mako thanked the lord she didn't   
faint. Michael then unleashed his sword from his back. He faced the demon.  
  
"listen angel, I won't harm you. Just hand over that girl and everything   
will be alright" said Gatti  
  
"Sorry, I don't take orders from weaklings" said Michael  
  
"bite me, shorty" said Gatti  
  
"Uh oh" said Raphael laughing to himself.  
  
"what did you say" growled Michael. Before Gatti had time to repeat himself   
Michael had pulled his sword right threw Gatti's head and down. Gatti choked   
then fell to the ground. Michael fluttured to the ground and then shoved his   
sword in between gatti's stomach, to make sure he was dead and all.  
  
"he's dead" snorted Michael.  
  
"that was easy" said Raphael landing on the ground and letting Mako down.  
  
"thanks" said Mako.  
  
"no problem, my dear' said Raphael  
  
"Raphael! don't flirt" said Michael walking up to the girl. he grabbed her   
by her shirt and lifted her up. "alright girl, tell us why that demon was   
here"  
  
"demon?" said Mako  
  
"don't play dumb" said Michael  
  
"I sware I don't know anything about a demon, I'm just a normal school girl"   
said Mako.  
  
"Hmm, Mika-chan I think she's telling the truth" said Raphael  
  
"well, I don't. That demon wanted her. he must have wanted her for a   
important reason to come to earth in public" said Michael.  
  
"I... I don't know anything... Oh my god! Yukari!" Mako shoved Michael off   
her and ran to her friend who was gasping the whole time trying to get their   
attention. Mako helped her friend onto the grass. She looked back up at the   
two angels, but they were gone. Mako stood up she needed to get help.. right   
away  
  
"I'll be right back" whispered Mako running off to get help for her friend.  
  
2 B' Continued... so, what do you think on a scale of 1 to 10.. bad or good?   
I haven't seen the whole series..so i don't know everything...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
MSN Photos is the easiest way to share and print your photos:   
http://photos.msn.com/support/worldwide.aspx  
  


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
Received: from rly-za04.mx.aol.com (rly-za04.mail.aol.com [172.31.36.100]) by air-za02.mail.aol.com (v84.10) with ESMTP id MAILINZA23-0418222402; Thu, 18 Apr 2002 22:24:02 -0500  
Received: from hotmail.com (f166.law14.hotmail.com [64.4.21.166]) by rly-za04.mx.aol.com (v85.3) with ESMTP id MAILRELAYINZA44-0418222346; Thu, 18 Apr 2002 22:23:46 -0400  
Received: from mail pickup service by hotmail.com with Microsoft SMTPSVC;  
Thu, 18 Apr 2002 19:23:39 -0700  
Received: from 198.81.16.42 by lw14fd.law14.hotmail.msn.com with HTTP;  
Fri, 19 Apr 2002 02:23:39 GMT  
X-Originating-IP: [198.81.16.42]  
From: "Mara Barker" lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
Cc: Marna43@aol.com  
Subject: demons/angel 1  
Date: Thu, 18 Apr 2002 19:23:39 -0700  
Mime-Version: 1.0  
Content-Type: text/plain; format=flowed  
Message-ID: F166tVAwYYGE4V0Ov1k0001942e@hotmail.com  
X-OriginalArrivalTime: 19 Apr 2002 02:23:39.0518 (UTC) FILETIME=[37A391E0:01C1E749]  
  



	2. Angels Demons 2,

Okay here is chapter 2... chapter 2...yah-um..r&r no flamers..  
  
  
  
D-E-M-O-N-S AND A-N-G-E-L-S  
Chapter 2: The Drug Selling Cop and the gang leader...what a kiss?!!  
  
Mako sat on her roof, she wore her black pants and a red tanktop   
with silver writing saying Rock Star and a black baggy jacket saying lucky   
13 on the side. Yukari had won it for a week. A whole week, then the   
hospital systen crashed for some reason and Yukari died. Mako held a letter   
in her hand, Yukari had asked a nurse to write it for her. Mako over looked   
it one more time.  
  
Dear Mako-chan  
I asked a nurse to write out this letter for you. I don't think i'm   
going to make it threw. I just wanted to say what a great friend you are and   
how much i love and treasure the moments with you. I'll miss you, but I   
don't want to make you feel pain. So promise me this, don't be sad or angry.   
Pretend I'm moving far far away. Even heaven can't seperate us-  
  
Yukari Kanzaki-  
  
Mako folded the letter back up and decided to go back home.  
  
"Why is it! that we got stuck watching the bitch?' asked Michael.  
  
"because it's our mission and now it's expanded" said Raphael  
  
"expanded my ass!" complained Michael  
  
"Would you rather we just lay around in heaven? peacefully" smirked Raphael.   
Michael then stopped complaining.  
  
"So why do we have to watch this girl? That demon wanted her" said Michael  
  
"I know that' said Raphael  
  
"well then, shouldn't we ask the girl then" asked Michael glancing back at   
the building were Mako was in.  
  
"I don't know, her friend died. Maybe give her time' said Raphael  
  
"and when have you gaven anyone time to heal" laughed Michael  
  
"bite me shorty" said Raphael  
  
"what did you say!" said Michael  
  
"nothing" lied Raphael  
  
"Huh! I don't give a fuck! I'm gonna make that girl talk shit" said Michael.   
Before Raphael could answer there came a scream from the bulding which Mako   
was in.  
  
"NANI!" screamed Linn, "you bitch! You found a pot of weed   
and didn't even bother to tell me"  
  
"well, I'M NOT THE COP HERE. COPS ARE NOT SUPPOUSED TO SELL DRUGS!' shouted   
Rachel.  
  
"Well, who's the one who's always busting your ass out of jail Mrs.I get   
high with my gang and walk into the police station to say hello to my dear   
sister, then throw up on the commisioner's desk and say "Hey, Ho yo buddy.   
Want some" and then stick the weed in his face!" said Linn  
  
"alright, okay here's the thing. I don't have to tell you every single damn   
thing I do in my life" said rachel "CAUSE YOUR NOT MY GOD DAMN FUCKING   
MOTHER SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"You bitch!" shouted Linn  
  
"UHHH" Rachel peared at the clock, "I need to go meet Satine she's waiting   
for me" said Rachel.  
  
"Uh.. NO you are not going out. I just busted you from jail a week ago your   
staying here" said Linn  
  
"your not my boss" said Rachel  
  
"so" said Linn  
  
"whatever sis" said Rachel. Suddenly, the door opened and closed witha thug.   
Linn looked up and saw Mako.  
  
"hey mako-chan wassup. Any news from Yukari" asked Linn  
  
"she's dead" said Mako  
  
"oh no" said Rachel getting up.  
  
"are you alright" asked Linn  
  
"fine, i had some time and I'm over it" said Mako  
  
"okay, damn it. i wish I found out who pulled that stunt at school. When i   
do, BAM! there dead." said Rachel  
  
"yeah do that and get life in prison and I won't even bother to help bust   
you out" said Linn  
  
"fine, i'll just beat the shit out of them" said Rachel  
  
"you guys' said Mako  
  
"huh" asked the girls looking up  
  
"do you hear that" asked Mako  
  
"hear what" asked Linn just as she finished the last word a red portal   
opened up and a figure with black wings jumped up from it and the portal   
disappeared.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!' screamed Rachel. Linn grabbed her gun.  
  
"HEY" screamed Mako "thats the guy who killed Yukari and all those students"  
  
"Oh really, well whatever the hell he is, is gonna get shit from us" said   
Rachel  
  
"Hmm, you humans" chuckeled the demon "think your so strong" he whooshed his   
hand passed Rachel. A huge force hit her making her fly threw the window.  
  
"RACHEL-CHAN!' screamed Linn. Mako ran over to the window and saw Linn   
holding onto the fire escape.  
  
"few" said Mako. Rachel cursed outloud and placed a leg up trying to get up.   
Linn faced the demon.  
  
"What are you?" she asked  
  
"Me? I am demon sent my one of the angels.We need Mako ... dead" said Gatti  
  
"Nani-O!?" said Linn  
  
"I can't explain, just that your in the way soo..." Gatti whooshed his hand   
at Linn. Linn felt a huge force hit her and the next thing she knew she was   
in the air falling fast. Linn screamed but then she felt something catch   
her.  
  
"uhh?" Linn looked up and gasped. Her savior was a man with long golden hair   
and wings!  
  
"FUCK! not another one!" shouted Linn  
  
"hu" the angel laughed "calm down, we are here to help"  
  
"Ohhhh" Linn said. The angel landed and Linn saw another shorted angel land   
beside him. The angel put Linn down.  
  
"Mika-chan, get the girl and run" said the angel  
  
"RAPHAEL!" shouted Michael, "I want a peice of the action too!"  
  
"I know, that is why you take the girl and whatever follows you, you'll buit   
the living shit out of it" laughed Raphael  
  
"fine" Michael jumped into the air to get Mako.  
  
Rachel had gotten up and was shooting the demon, the demon   
cursed being shot in the arm.  
  
"Mako-Chan! come here" said Rachel still shooting the demon. Mako made her   
way over to Rachel, but then the demon shot his hand at Mako making her fall   
fly threw the wall and tumble down the building from the outside. Mako's   
forehead was cut open and her shirt ripped a little. She was about to faint   
when she felt herself hit a soft chest.  
  
"we got to stop meeting like this" said a voice that sent chills up Mako's   
back as she felt his hands move to her back and pulled her up into a more   
comfortable position.  
  
"hold on tight, I need to get you out of here" said Michael flapping higher.  
  
Rachel having been thrown off the building onto the ground by the   
demon could hardly move, she hadn't broken any bones but her arm and ankle   
hurt hella bad. Linn had ran over to them and a angel called Raphael had   
told them to get away and Mako would be returned to them very shortly. So   
now Rachel and Linn were trying to escape by the ally.  
  
"Hey, I have a friend Vaniella, who lives right up this block. We could   
crash at her place" said Rachel  
  
"vanialla?" laughed Linn  
  
"fuck you, her parents were weird"  
  
"Awww" Gatti screamed as Raphael drove a peice of glass into his   
chest. Blood leaked all over his cloths, Gatti fell backwords and landed on   
his back.  
  
"ah" Gatti coughed up blood, "even though i'm done. The girl will still die.   
You can't stop her from reawakening and when she does. She'll be on our side   
.. and kill you.. angels"  
  
"reawakening?" said Raphael. The demon laughed, coughing up more blood.  
  
"what? you mean to say you don't know." the demon laughed harder "you'll be   
surprised when it happens". Before Raphael could ask him what "it" was.   
Gatti had died and his body disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go and find Mika-chan"  
  
Michael and Mako had hidden themselves on a roof top. It was about   
a mile from Mako's apartment she sharred with her sisters. Mako had sat down   
and leaned against the wall and Michael stood looking around for anything.   
Mako whinced when her hand went to her cut on her forehead. She didn't think   
it was huge but it was and then she had one on her side and up her arms.   
Mako looked down at the blood on her fingers. She never had any serious   
wounds like this. She remebered Yukari. A tear slide down her check   
remembering her late friend.  
  
"does it hurt?" asked Michael seeing the tear and thinking it was from the   
cuts.  
  
"no, just a thought" said Mako  
  
"well anyway we have to get those wounds cleaned up" Michael sat down next   
to her. His hand brushed her cut on her forehead and Mako jumped back.  
  
"hey, i'm not going to hurt you" said Michael  
  
"you just did"  
  
"HELLO DUMBASS I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!"shouted Michael  
  
"then don't touch it" said Mako  
  
"how will I help you then?' asked Michael grabbing her arm roughly and   
pulling her back. Mako whimpered as his hand touched a cut and she fell   
into him making him fall onto the floor.  
  
"uh, sorry" said Mako jumping away. Michael just sat up and laughed.  
  
"geez, you act like you've never came in close contact with a guy" joked   
Michael. Mako blushed and looked away.  
  
"oh my god" laughed Michael seeing her expression.  
  
"WHAT! just cause me and a ... guy never did anything doesn't make me ...   
whatever your thinking" said Mako  
  
"and what am i thinking?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't know" said Mako  
  
"are you totally stupid"  
  
"NO! god your so ... uhhh .. such a jerk!" shouted Mako  
  
"a jerk!" laughed Michael  
  
"ahem" Mako nodded her head  
  
"well you act like Mrs. Innocents" said Michael  
  
"and proud of it, i don't have to be bad!" said Mako  
  
"I like too" said Michael crawling on top of her.  
  
"michael!" said Mako surprised. Michael didn't answer just lowered himself   
to her. Mako almost fainted as his lips crushed against her's. Mako gasped   
and Michael's tongue went into her mouth and roamed her mouth.Michael   
smirked threw the kiss at her body's reaction, her hands had went around his   
neck but for the wrong reason. Mako took her nail and shoved it into his   
neck making him let go.  
  
"shit!" said Michael placing a hand over his neck and feeling the blood.   
Mako tried to squirm out from under him. But he held her down with his arm.  
  
"Why'd you do that? We were having fun"  
  
"you were! I didn't want you .. too kiss me' Mako blushed deeply at it.  
  
"It seems like you liked it" said Michael.  
  
"I didn't" lied Mako blushing deeply  
  
"Want to see" Michael was leaning forword to kiss her again when a voice   
broke out.  
  
"Get a room". Michael snapped his head up, it was Raphael.  
  
"raphael" said Michael. He peaked Mako's lips then got off her. Mako angry   
slapped Michael and jumped away from him. Michael just smirked and looked at   
Raphael who was looking odd.  
  
"what?" asked Michael  
  
"she just slapped you ... and she lived" laughed Raphael  
  
"whatever, so did you kill the demon?' asked Michael  
  
"No, I just let it run free killing all the people." joked Raphael  
  
"Uhh, alright alright. Okay, so now that your here what do we do?" asked   
Michael  
  
"well, I got a peice of information as of why that demon wanted the girl"   
said Raphael.  
  
"whats that" asked Michael  
  
"He said something about her reawakening. So little miss mako here has   
somone's soul in her"  
  
"What?" asked Mako  
  
"it's hard to explain, there's another someone in you" said Michael  
  
"oh" Mako felt a little uneasy  
  
"I don't know who it is though and her power but we'll need to find out and   
... HOLY SHIT! Oh my god Mako your bleeding. Michael how come you didn't get   
her to a hospital"  
  
"why need to, you can take care of her"  
  
"i think it best anyways to take her to a hospital" said Raphael  
  
"Excuse me" said Mako "where is my sisters?"  
  
"oh, those girls?" said Raphael  
  
"yeah my sisters"  
  
"they went somewhere. Don't worry I'll find them mean while Michael will   
take you to a hospital"  
  
"Okay, but what am I going to say to them? Hey a demon thing attacked me and   
now i'm all cut up?" said Mako  
  
"just say you were leaning over the fire escape and fell. it's somewhat   
true" said Michael  
  
"right" said Mako  
  
"Uhh,come on lets go" said Raphael flapping off and heading out to find Linn   
and Rachel  
  
"come on lets go" said Michael picking up Mako  
  
"don't you dare kiss me" said Mako  
  
"do what? oh this" said Michael brushing his lips over her's. Mako tossed   
her head back  
  
"don't! I'm warning you! I can be .. I can beat you up!" said Mako sounding   
like a stubburn little child.  
  
"yeah ... right. I'll have to remember that" said michael flapping off into   
the sky to the hospital.  
  
2 B' Continued ... so how was it? I'm trying to pair up raphael, michael,   
ANNDDDD! katoh {kato or whatever} and kira..they will come in later...chow!-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here is chapter 2... try to think.. a drug selling cop and a gang   
leader.. funny? no, alright..thats your oppion.  
  
D-E-M-O-N-S AND A-N-G-E-L-S  
Chapter 2: The Drug Selling Cop and the gang leader...what a kiss?!!  
  
Mako sat on her roof, she wore her black pants and a red tanktop   
with silver writing saying Rock Star and a black baggy jacket saying lucky   
13 on the side. Yukari had won it for a week. A whole week, then the   
hospital systen crashed for some reason and Yukari died. Mako held a letter   
in her hand, Yukari had asked a nurse to write it for her. Mako over looked   
it one more time.  
  
Dear Mako-chan  
I asked a nurse to write out this letter for you. I don't think i'm   
going to make it threw. I just wanted to say what a great friend you are and   
how much i love and treasure the moments with you. I'll miss you, but I   
don't want to make you feel pain. So promise me this, don't be sad or angry.   
Pretend I'm moving far far away. Even heaven can't seperate us-  
  
Yukari Kanzaki-  
  
Mako folded the letter back up and decided to go back home.  
  
"Why is it! that we got stuck watching the bitch?' asked Michael.  
  
"because it's our mission and now it's expanded" said Raphael  
  
"expanded my ass!" complained Michael  
  
"Would you rather we just lay around in heaven? peacefully" smirked Raphael.   
Michael then stopped complaining.  
  
"So why do we have to watch this girl? That demon wanted her" said Michael  
  
"I know that' said Raphael  
  
"well then, shouldn't we ask the girl then" asked Michael glancing back at   
the building were Mako was in.  
  
"I don't know, her friend died. Maybe give her time' said Raphael  
  
"and when have you gaven anyone time to heal" laughed Michael  
  
"bite me shorty" said Raphael  
  
"what did you say!" said Michael  
  
"nothing" lied Raphael  
  
"Huh! I don't give a fuck! I'm gonna make that girl talk shit" said Michael.   
Before Raphael could answer there came a scream from the bulding which Mako   
was in.  
  
"NANI!" screamed Linn, "you bitch! You found a pot of weed   
and didn't even bother to tell me"  
  
"well, I'M NOT THE COP HERE. COPS ARE NOT SUPPOUSED TO SELL DRUGS!' shouted   
Rachel.  
  
"Well, who's the one who's always busting your ass out of jail Mrs.I get   
high with my gang and walk into the police station to say hello to my dear   
sister, then throw up on the commisioner's desk and say "Hey, Ho yo buddy.   
Want some" and then stick the weed in his face!" said Linn  
  
"alright, okay here's the thing. I don't have to tell you every single damn   
thing I do in my life" said rachel "CAUSE YOUR NOT MY GOD DAMN FUCKING   
MOTHER SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"You bitch!" shouted Linn  
  
"UHHH" Rachel peared at the clock, "I need to go meet Satine she's waiting   
for me" said Rachel.  
  
"Uh.. NO you are not going out. I just busted you from jail a week ago your   
staying here" said Linn  
  
"your not my boss" said Rachel  
  
"so" said Linn  
  
"whatever sis" said Rachel. Suddenly, the door opened and closed witha thug.   
Linn looked up and saw Mako.  
  
"hey mako-chan wassup. Any news from Yukari" asked Linn  
  
"she's dead" said Mako  
  
"oh no" said Rachel getting up.  
  
"are you alright" asked Linn  
  
"fine, i had some time and I'm over it" said Mako  
  
"okay, damn it. i wish I found out who pulled that stunt at school. When i   
do, BAM! there dead." said Rachel  
  
"yeah do that and get life in prison and I won't even bother to help bust   
you out" said Linn  
  
"fine, i'll just beat the shit out of them" said Rachel  
  
"you guys' said Mako  
  
"huh" asked the girls looking up  
  
"do you hear that" asked Mako  
  
"hear what" asked Linn just as she finished the last word a red portal   
opened up and a figure with black wings jumped up from it and the portal   
disappeared.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!' screamed Rachel. Linn grabbed her gun.  
  
"HEY" screamed Mako "thats the guy who killed Yukari and all those students"  
  
"Oh really, well whatever the hell he is, is gonna get shit from us" said   
Rachel  
  
"Hmm, you humans" chuckeled the demon "think your so strong" he whooshed his   
hand passed Rachel. A huge force hit her making her fly threw the window.  
  
"RACHEL-CHAN!' screamed Linn. Mako ran over to the window and saw Linn   
holding onto the fire escape.  
  
"few" said Mako. Rachel cursed outloud and placed a leg up trying to get up.   
Linn faced the demon.  
  
"What are you?" she asked  
  
"Me? I am demon sent my one of the angels.We need Mako ... dead" said Gatti  
  
"Nani-O!?" said Linn  
  
"I can't explain, just that your in the way soo..." Gatti whooshed his hand   
at Linn. Linn felt a huge force hit her and the next thing she knew she was   
in the air falling fast. Linn screamed but then she felt something catch   
her.  
  
"uhh?" Linn looked up and gasped. Her savior was a man with long golden hair   
and wings!  
  
"FUCK! not another one!" shouted Linn  
  
"hu" the angel laughed "calm down, we are here to help"  
  
"Ohhhh" Linn said. The angel landed and Linn saw another shorted angel land   
beside him. The angel put Linn down.  
  
"Mika-chan, get the girl and run" said the angel  
  
"RAPHAEL!" shouted Michael, "I want a peice of the action too!"  
  
"I know, that is why you take the girl and whatever follows you, you'll buit   
the living shit out of it" laughed Raphael  
  
"fine" Michael jumped into the air to get Mako.  
  
Rachel had gotten up and was shooting the demon, the demon   
cursed being shot in the arm.  
  
"Mako-Chan! come here" said Rachel still shooting the demon. Mako made her   
way over to Rachel, but then the demon shot his hand at Mako making her fall   
fly threw the wall and tumble down the building from the outside. Mako's   
forehead was cut open and her shirt ripped a little. She was about to faint   
when she felt herself hit a soft chest.  
  
"we got to stop meeting like this" said a voice that sent chills up Mako's   
back as she felt his hands move to her back and pulled her up into a more   
comfortable position.  
  
"hold on tight, I need to get you out of here" said Michael flapping higher.  
  
Rachel having been thrown off the building onto the ground by the   
demon could hardly move, she hadn't broken any bones but her arm and ankle   
hurt hella bad. Linn had ran over to them and a angel called Raphael had   
told them to get away and Mako would be returned to them very shortly. So   
now Rachel and Linn were trying to escape by the ally.  
  
"Hey, I have a friend Vaniella, who lives right up this block. We could   
crash at her place" said Rachel  
  
"vanialla?" laughed Linn  
  
"fuck you, her parents were weird"  
  
"Awww" Gatti screamed as Raphael drove a peice of glass into his   
chest. Blood leaked all over his cloths, Gatti fell backwords and landed on   
his back.  
  
"ah" Gatti coughed up blood, "even though i'm done. The girl will still die.   
You can't stop her from reawakening and when she does. She'll be on our side   
.. and kill you.. angels"  
  
"reawakening?" said Raphael. The demon laughed, coughing up more blood.  
  
"what? you mean to say you don't know." the demon laughed harder "you'll be   
surprised when it happens". Before Raphael could ask him what "it" was.   
Gatti had died and his body disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go and find Mika-chan"  
  
Michael and Mako had hidden themselves on a roof top. It was about   
a mile from Mako's apartment she sharred with her sisters. Mako had sat down   
and leaned against the wall and Michael stood looking around for anything.   
Mako whinced when her hand went to her cut on her forehead. She didn't think   
it was huge but it was and then she had one on her side and up her arms.   
Mako looked down at the blood on her fingers. She never had any serious   
wounds like this. She remebered Yukari. A tear slide down her check   
remembering her late friend.  
  
"does it hurt?" asked Michael seeing the tear and thinking it was from the   
cuts.  
  
"no, just a thought" said Mako  
  
"well anyway we have to get those wounds cleaned up" Michael sat down next   
to her. His hand brushed her cut on her forehead and Mako jumped back.  
  
"hey, i'm not going to hurt you" said Michael  
  
"you just did"  
  
"HELLO DUMBASS I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!"shouted Michael  
  
"then don't touch it" said Mako  
  
"how will I help you then?' asked Michael grabbing her arm roughly and   
pulling her back. Mako whimpered as his hand touched a cut and she fell   
into him making him fall onto the floor.  
  
"uh, sorry" said Mako jumping away. Michael just sat up and laughed.  
  
"geez, you act like you've never came in close contact with a guy" joked   
Michael. Mako blushed and looked away.  
  
"oh my god" laughed Michael seeing her expression.  
  
"WHAT! just cause me and a ... guy never did anything doesn't make me ...   
whatever your thinking" said Mako  
  
"and what am i thinking?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't know" said Mako  
  
"are you totally stupid"  
  
"NO! god your so ... uhhh .. such a jerk!" shouted Mako  
  
"a jerk!" laughed Michael  
  
"ahem" Mako nodded her head  
  
"well you act like Mrs. Innocents" said Michael  
  
"and proud of it, i don't have to be bad!" said Mako  
  
"I like too" said Michael crawling on top of her.  
  
"michael!" said Mako surprised. Michael didn't answer just lowered himself   
to her. Mako almost fainted as his lips crushed against her's. Mako gasped   
and Michael's tongue went into her mouth and roamed her mouth.Michael   
smirked threw the kiss at her body's reaction, her hands had went around his   
neck but for the wrong reason. Mako took her nail and shoved it into his   
neck making him let go.  
  
"shit!" said Michael placing a hand over his neck and feeling the blood.   
Mako tried to squirm out from under him. But he held her down with his arm.  
  
"Why'd you do that? We were having fun"  
  
"you were! I didn't want you .. too kiss me' Mako blushed deeply at it.  
  
"It seems like you liked it" said Michael.  
  
"I didn't" lied Mako blushing deeply  
  
"Want to see" Michael was leaning forword to kiss her again when a voice   
broke out.  
  
"Get a room". Michael snapped his head up, it was Raphael.  
  
"raphael" said Michael. He peaked Mako's lips then got off her. Mako angry   
slapped Michael and jumped away from him. Michael just smirked and looked at   
Raphael who was looking odd.  
  
"what?" asked Michael  
  
"she just slapped you ... and she lived" laughed Raphael  
  
"whatever, so did you kill the demon?' asked Michael  
  
"No, I just let it run free killing all the people." joked Raphael  
  
"Uhh, alright alright. Okay, so now that your here what do we do?" asked   
Michael  
  
"well, I got a peice of information as of why that demon wanted the girl"   
said Raphael.  
  
"whats that" asked Michael  
  
"He said something about her reawakening. So little miss mako here has   
somone's soul in her"  
  
"What?" asked Mako  
  
"it's hard to explain, there's another someone in you" said Michael  
  
"oh" Mako felt a little uneasy  
  
"I don't know who it is though and her power but we'll need to find out and   
... HOLY SHIT! Oh my god Mako your bleeding. Michael how come you didn't get   
her to a hospital"  
  
"why need to, you can take care of her"  
  
"i think it best anyways to take her to a hospital" said Raphael  
  
"Excuse me" said Mako "where is my sisters?"  
  
"oh, those girls?" said Raphael  
  
"yeah my sisters"  
  
"they went somewhere. Don't worry I'll find them mean while Michael will   
take you to a hospital"  
  
"Okay, but what am I going to say to them? Hey a demon thing attacked me and   
now i'm all cut up?" said Mako  
  
"just say you were leaning over the fire escape and fell. it's somewhat   
true" said Michael  
  
"right" said Mako  
  
"Uhh,come on lets go" said Raphael flapping off and heading out to find Linn   
and Rachel  
  
"come on lets go" said Michael picking up Mako  
  
"don't you dare kiss me" said Mako  
  
"do what? oh this" said Michael brushing his lips over her's. Mako tossed   
her head back  
  
"don't! I'm warning you! I can be .. I can beat you up!" said Mako sounding   
like a stubburn little child.  
  
"yeah ... right. I'll have to remember that" said michael flapping off into   
the sky to the hospital.  
  
2 B' Continued ... so how was it? I'm trying to pair up raphael, michael,   
ANNDDDD! katoh {kato or whatever} and kira..they will come in later...chow!-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here is chapter 2... try to think.. a drug selling cop and a gang   
leader.. funny? no, alright..thats your oppion.  
  
D-E-M-O-N-S AND A-N-G-E-L-S  
Chapter 2: The Drug Selling Cop and the gang leader...what a kiss?!!  
  
Mako sat on her roof, she wore her black pants and a red tanktop   
with silver writing saying Rock Star and a black baggy jacket saying lucky   
13 on the side. Yukari had won it for a week. A whole week, then the   
hospital systen crashed for some reason and Yukari died. Mako held a letter   
in her hand, Yukari had asked a nurse to write it for her. Mako over looked   
it one more time.  
  
Dear Mako-chan  
I asked a nurse to write out this letter for you. I don't think i'm   
going to make it threw. I just wanted to say what a great friend you are and   
how much i love and treasure the moments with you. I'll miss you, but I   
don't want to make you feel pain. So promise me this, don't be sad or angry.   
Pretend I'm moving far far away. Even heaven can't seperate us-  
  
Yukari Kanzaki-  
  
Mako folded the letter back up and decided to go back home.  
  
"Why is it! that we got stuck watching the bitch?' asked Michael.  
  
"because it's our mission and now it's expanded" said Raphael  
  
"expanded my ass!" complained Michael  
  
"Would you rather we just lay around in heaven? peacefully" smirked Raphael.   
Michael then stopped complaining.  
  
"So why do we have to watch this girl? That demon wanted her" said Michael  
  
"I know that' said Raphael  
  
"well then, shouldn't we ask the girl then" asked Michael glancing back at   
the building were Mako was in.  
  
"I don't know, her friend died. Maybe give her time' said Raphael  
  
"and when have you gaven anyone time to heal" laughed Michael  
  
"bite me shorty" said Raphael  
  
"what did you say!" said Michael  
  
"nothing" lied Raphael  
  
"Huh! I don't give a fuck! I'm gonna make that girl talk shit" said Michael.   
Before Raphael could answer there came a scream from the bulding which Mako   
was in.  
  
"NANI!" screamed Linn, "you bitch! You found a pot of weed   
and didn't even bother to tell me"  
  
"well, I'M NOT THE COP HERE. COPS ARE NOT SUPPOUSED TO SELL DRUGS!' shouted   
Rachel.  
  
"Well, who's the one who's always busting your ass out of jail Mrs.I get   
high with my gang and walk into the police station to say hello to my dear   
sister, then throw up on the commisioner's desk and say "Hey, Ho yo buddy.   
Want some" and then stick the weed in his face!" said Linn  
  
"alright, okay here's the thing. I don't have to tell you every single damn   
thing I do in my life" said rachel "CAUSE YOUR NOT MY GOD DAMN FUCKING   
MOTHER SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"You bitch!" shouted Linn  
  
"UHHH" Rachel peared at the clock, "I need to go meet Satine she's waiting   
for me" said Rachel.  
  
"Uh.. NO you are not going out. I just busted you from jail a week ago your   
staying here" said Linn  
  
"your not my boss" said Rachel  
  
"so" said Linn  
  
"whatever sis" said Rachel. Suddenly, the door opened and closed witha thug.   
Linn looked up and saw Mako.  
  
"hey mako-chan wassup. Any news from Yukari" asked Linn  
  
"she's dead" said Mako  
  
"oh no" said Rachel getting up.  
  
"are you alright" asked Linn  
  
"fine, i had some time and I'm over it" said Mako  
  
"okay, damn it. i wish I found out who pulled that stunt at school. When i   
do, BAM! there dead." said Rachel  
  
"yeah do that and get life in prison and I won't even bother to help bust   
you out" said Linn  
  
"fine, i'll just beat the shit out of them" said Rachel  
  
"you guys' said Mako  
  
"huh" asked the girls looking up  
  
"do you hear that" asked Mako  
  
"hear what" asked Linn just as she finished the last word a red portal   
opened up and a figure with black wings jumped up from it and the portal   
disappeared.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!' screamed Rachel. Linn grabbed her gun.  
  
"HEY" screamed Mako "thats the guy who killed Yukari and all those students"  
  
"Oh really, well whatever the hell he is, is gonna get shit from us" said   
Rachel  
  
"Hmm, you humans" chuckeled the demon "think your so strong" he whooshed his   
hand passed Rachel. A huge force hit her making her fly threw the window.  
  
"RACHEL-CHAN!' screamed Linn. Mako ran over to the window and saw Linn   
holding onto the fire escape.  
  
"few" said Mako. Rachel cursed outloud and placed a leg up trying to get up.   
Linn faced the demon.  
  
"What are you?" she asked  
  
"Me? I am demon sent my one of the angels.We need Mako ... dead" said Gatti  
  
"Nani-O!?" said Linn  
  
"I can't explain, just that your in the way soo..." Gatti whooshed his hand   
at Linn. Linn felt a huge force hit her and the next thing she knew she was   
in the air falling fast. Linn screamed but then she felt something catch   
her.  
  
"uhh?" Linn looked up and gasped. Her savior was a man with long golden hair   
and wings!  
  
"FUCK! not another one!" shouted Linn  
  
"hu" the angel laughed "calm down, we are here to help"  
  
"Ohhhh" Linn said. The angel landed and Linn saw another shorted angel land   
beside him. The angel put Linn down.  
  
"Mika-chan, get the girl and run" said the angel  
  
"RAPHAEL!" shouted Michael, "I want a peice of the action too!"  
  
"I know, that is why you take the girl and whatever follows you, you'll buit   
the living shit out of it" laughed Raphael  
  
"fine" Michael jumped into the air to get Mako.  
  
Rachel had gotten up and was shooting the demon, the demon   
cursed being shot in the arm.  
  
"Mako-Chan! come here" said Rachel still shooting the demon. Mako made her   
way over to Rachel, but then the demon shot his hand at Mako making her fall   
fly threw the wall and tumble down the building from the outside. Mako's   
forehead was cut open and her shirt ripped a little. She was about to faint   
when she felt herself hit a soft chest.  
  
"we got to stop meeting like this" said a voice that sent chills up Mako's   
back as she felt his hands move to her back and pulled her up into a more   
comfortable position.  
  
"hold on tight, I need to get you out of here" said Michael flapping higher.  
  
Rachel having been thrown off the building onto the ground by the   
demon could hardly move, she hadn't broken any bones but her arm and ankle   
hurt hella bad. Linn had ran over to them and a angel called Raphael had   
told them to get away and Mako would be returned to them very shortly. So   
now Rachel and Linn were trying to escape by the ally.  
  
"Hey, I have a friend Vaniella, who lives right up this block. We could   
crash at her place" said Rachel  
  
"vanialla?" laughed Linn  
  
"fuck you, her parents were weird"  
  
"Awww" Gatti screamed as Raphael drove a peice of glass into his   
chest. Blood leaked all over his cloths, Gatti fell backwords and landed on   
his back.  
  
"ah" Gatti coughed up blood, "even though i'm done. The girl will still die.   
You can't stop her from reawakening and when she does. She'll be on our side   
.. and kill you.. angels"  
  
"reawakening?" said Raphael. The demon laughed, coughing up more blood.  
  
"what? you mean to say you don't know." the demon laughed harder "you'll be   
surprised when it happens". Before Raphael could ask him what "it" was.   
Gatti had died and his body disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go and find Mika-chan"  
  
Michael and Mako had hidden themselves on a roof top. It was about   
a mile from Mako's apartment she sharred with her sisters. Mako had sat down   
and leaned against the wall and Michael stood looking around for anything.   
Mako whinced when her hand went to her cut on her forehead. She didn't think   
it was huge but it was and then she had one on her side and up her arms.   
Mako looked down at the blood on her fingers. She never had any serious   
wounds like this. She remebered Yukari. A tear slide down her check   
remembering her late friend.  
  
"does it hurt?" asked Michael seeing the tear and thinking it was from the   
cuts.  
  
"no, just a thought" said Mako  
  
"well anyway we have to get those wounds cleaned up" Michael sat down next   
to her. His hand brushed her cut on her forehead and Mako jumped back.  
  
"hey, i'm not going to hurt you" said Michael  
  
"you just did"  
  
"HELLO DUMBASS I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!"shouted Michael  
  
"then don't touch it" said Mako  
  
"how will I help you then?' asked Michael grabbing her arm roughly and   
pulling her back. Mako whimpered as his hand touched a cut and she fell   
into him making him fall onto the floor.  
  
"uh, sorry" said Mako jumping away. Michael just sat up and laughed.  
  
"geez, you act like you've never came in close contact with a guy" joked   
Michael. Mako blushed and looked away.  
  
"oh my god" laughed Michael seeing her expression.  
  
"WHAT! just cause me and a ... guy never did anything doesn't make me ...   
whatever your thinking" said Mako  
  
"and what am i thinking?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't know" said Mako  
  
"are you totally stupid"  
  
"NO! god your so ... uhhh .. such a jerk!" shouted Mako  
  
"a jerk!" laughed Michael  
  
"ahem" Mako nodded her head  
  
"well you act like Mrs. Innocents" said Michael  
  
"and proud of it, i don't have to be bad!" said Mako  
  
"I like too" said Michael crawling on top of her.  
  
"michael!" said Mako surprised. Michael didn't answer just lowered himself   
to her. Mako almost fainted as his lips crushed against her's. Mako gasped   
and Michael's tongue went into her mouth and roamed her mouth.Michael   
smirked threw the kiss at her body's reaction, her hands had went around his   
neck but for the wrong reason. Mako took her nail and shoved it into his   
neck making him let go.  
  
"shit!" said Michael placing a hand over his neck and feeling the blood.   
Mako tried to squirm out from under him. But he held her down with his arm.  
  
"Why'd you do that? We were having fun"  
  
"you were! I didn't want you .. too kiss me' Mako blushed deeply at it.  
  
"It seems like you liked it" said Michael.  
  
"I didn't" lied Mako blushing deeply  
  
"Want to see" Michael was leaning forword to kiss her again when a voice   
broke out.  
  
"Get a room". Michael snapped his head up, it was Raphael.  
  
"raphael" said Michael. He peaked Mako's lips then got off her. Mako angry   
slapped Michael and jumped away from him. Michael just smirked and looked at   
Raphael who was looking odd.  
  
"what?" asked Michael  
  
"she just slapped you ... and she lived" laughed Raphael  
  
"whatever, so did you kill the demon?' asked Michael  
  
"No, I just let it run free killing all the people." joked Raphael  
  
"Uhh, alright alright. Okay, so now that your here what do we do?" asked   
Michael  
  
"well, I got a peice of information as of why that demon wanted the girl"   
said Raphael.  
  
"whats that" asked Michael  
  
"He said something about her reawakening. So little miss mako here has   
somone's soul in her"  
  
"What?" asked Mako  
  
"it's hard to explain, there's another someone in you" said Michael  
  
"oh" Mako felt a little uneasy  
  
"I don't know who it is though and her power but we'll need to find out and   
... HOLY SHIT! Oh my god Mako your bleeding. Michael how come you didn't get   
her to a hospital"  
  
"why need to, you can take care of her"  
  
"i think it best anyways to take her to a hospital" said Raphael  
  
"Excuse me" said Mako "where is my sisters?"  
  
"oh, those girls?" said Raphael  
  
"yeah my sisters"  
  
"they went somewhere. Don't worry I'll find them mean while Michael will   
take you to a hospital"  
  
"Okay, but what am I going to say to them? Hey a demon thing attacked me and   
now i'm all cut up?" said Mako  
  
"just say you were leaning over the fire escape and fell. it's somewhat   
true" said Michael  
  
"right" said Mako  
  
"Uhh,come on lets go" said Raphael flapping off and heading out to find Linn   
and Rachel  
  
"come on lets go" said Michael picking up Mako  
  
"don't you dare kiss me" said Mako  
  
"do what? oh this" said Michael brushing his lips over her's. Mako tossed   
her head back  
  
"don't! I'm warning you! I can be .. I can beat you up!" said Mako sounding   
like a stubburn little child.  
  
"yeah ... right. I'll have to remember that" said michael flapping off into   
the sky to the hospital.  
  
2 B' Continued ... so how was it? I'm trying to pair up raphael, michael,   
ANNDDDD! katoh {kato or whatever} and kira..they will come in later...chow!-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here is chapter 2... try to think.. a drug selling cop and a gang   
leader.. funny? no, alright..thats your oppion.  
  
D-E-M-O-N-S AND A-N-G-E-L-S  
Chapter 2: The Drug Selling Cop and the gang leader...what a kiss?!!  
  
Mako sat on her roof, she wore her black pants and a red tanktop   
with silver writing saying Rock Star and a black baggy jacket saying lucky   
13 on the side. Yukari had won it for a week. A whole week, then the   
hospital systen crashed for some reason and Yukari died. Mako held a letter   
in her hand, Yukari had asked a nurse to write it for her. Mako over looked   
it one more time.  
  
Dear Mako-chan  
I asked a nurse to write out this letter for you. I don't think i'm   
going to make it threw. I just wanted to say what a great friend you are and   
how much i love and treasure the moments with you. I'll miss you, but I   
don't want to make you feel pain. So promise me this, don't be sad or angry.   
Pretend I'm moving far far away. Even heaven can't seperate us-  
  
Yukari Kanzaki-  
  
Mako folded the letter back up and decided to go back home.  
  
"Why is it! that we got stuck watching the bitch?' asked Michael.  
  
"because it's our mission and now it's expanded" said Raphael  
  
"expanded my ass!" complained Michael  
  
"Would you rather we just lay around in heaven? peacefully" smirked Raphael.   
Michael then stopped complaining.  
  
"So why do we have to watch this girl? That demon wanted her" said Michael  
  
"I know that' said Raphael  
  
"well then, shouldn't we ask the girl then" asked Michael glancing back at   
the building were Mako was in.  
  
"I don't know, her friend died. Maybe give her time' said Raphael  
  
"and when have you gaven anyone time to heal" laughed Michael  
  
"bite me shorty" said Raphael  
  
"what did you say!" said Michael  
  
"nothing" lied Raphael  
  
"Huh! I don't give a fuck! I'm gonna make that girl talk shit" said Michael.   
Before Raphael could answer there came a scream from the bulding which Mako   
was in.  
  
"NANI!" screamed Linn, "you bitch! You found a pot of weed   
and didn't even bother to tell me"  
  
"well, I'M NOT THE COP HERE. COPS ARE NOT SUPPOUSED TO SELL DRUGS!' shouted   
Rachel.  
  
"Well, who's the one who's always busting your ass out of jail Mrs.I get   
high with my gang and walk into the police station to say hello to my dear   
sister, then throw up on the commisioner's desk and say "Hey, Ho yo buddy.   
Want some" and then stick the weed in his face!" said Linn  
  
"alright, okay here's the thing. I don't have to tell you every single damn   
thing I do in my life" said rachel "CAUSE YOUR NOT MY GOD DAMN FUCKING   
MOTHER SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"You bitch!" shouted Linn  
  
"UHHH" Rachel peared at the clock, "I need to go meet Satine she's waiting   
for me" said Rachel.  
  
"Uh.. NO you are not going out. I just busted you from jail a week ago your   
staying here" said Linn  
  
"your not my boss" said Rachel  
  
"so" said Linn  
  
"whatever sis" said Rachel. Suddenly, the door opened and closed witha thug.   
Linn looked up and saw Mako.  
  
"hey mako-chan wassup. Any news from Yukari" asked Linn  
  
"she's dead" said Mako  
  
"oh no" said Rachel getting up.  
  
"are you alright" asked Linn  
  
"fine, i had some time and I'm over it" said Mako  
  
"okay, damn it. i wish I found out who pulled that stunt at school. When i   
do, BAM! there dead." said Rachel  
  
"yeah do that and get life in prison and I won't even bother to help bust   
you out" said Linn  
  
"fine, i'll just beat the shit out of them" said Rachel  
  
"you guys' said Mako  
  
"huh" asked the girls looking up  
  
"do you hear that" asked Mako  
  
"hear what" asked Linn just as she finished the last word a red portal   
opened up and a figure with black wings jumped up from it and the portal   
disappeared.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!' screamed Rachel. Linn grabbed her gun.  
  
"HEY" screamed Mako "thats the guy who killed Yukari and all those students"  
  
"Oh really, well whatever the hell he is, is gonna get shit from us" said   
Rachel  
  
"Hmm, you humans" chuckeled the demon "think your so strong" he whooshed his   
hand passed Rachel. A huge force hit her making her fly threw the window.  
  
"RACHEL-CHAN!' screamed Linn. Mako ran over to the window and saw Linn   
holding onto the fire escape.  
  
"few" said Mako. Rachel cursed outloud and placed a leg up trying to get up.   
Linn faced the demon.  
  
"What are you?" she asked  
  
"Me? I am demon sent my one of the angels.We need Mako ... dead" said Gatti  
  
"Nani-O!?" said Linn  
  
"I can't explain, just that your in the way soo..." Gatti whooshed his hand   
at Linn. Linn felt a huge force hit her and the next thing she knew she was   
in the air falling fast. Linn screamed but then she felt something catch   
her.  
  
"uhh?" Linn looked up and gasped. Her savior was a man with long golden hair   
and wings!  
  
"FUCK! not another one!" shouted Linn  
  
"hu" the angel laughed "calm down, we are here to help"  
  
"Ohhhh" Linn said. The angel landed and Linn saw another shorted angel land   
beside him. The angel put Linn down.  
  
"Mika-chan, get the girl and run" said the angel  
  
"RAPHAEL!" shouted Michael, "I want a peice of the action too!"  
  
"I know, that is why you take the girl and whatever follows you, you'll buit   
the living shit out of it" laughed Raphael  
  
"fine" Michael jumped into the air to get Mako.  
  
Rachel had gotten up and was shooting the demon, the demon   
cursed being shot in the arm.  
  
"Mako-Chan! come here" said Rachel still shooting the demon. Mako made her   
way over to Rachel, but then the demon shot his hand at Mako making her fall   
fly threw the wall and tumble down the building from the outside. Mako's   
forehead was cut open and her shirt ripped a little. She was about to faint   
when she felt herself hit a soft chest.  
  
"we got to stop meeting like this" said a voice that sent chills up Mako's   
back as she felt his hands move to her back and pulled her up into a more   
comfortable position.  
  
"hold on tight, I need to get you out of here" said Michael flapping higher.  
  
Rachel having been thrown off the building onto the ground by the   
demon could hardly move, she hadn't broken any bones but her arm and ankle   
hurt hella bad. Linn had ran over to them and a angel called Raphael had   
told them to get away and Mako would be returned to them very shortly. So   
now Rachel and Linn were trying to escape by the ally.  
  
"Hey, I have a friend Vaniella, who lives right up this block. We could   
crash at her place" said Rachel  
  
"vanialla?" laughed Linn  
  
"fuck you, her parents were weird"  
  
"Awww" Gatti screamed as Raphael drove a peice of glass into his   
chest. Blood leaked all over his cloths, Gatti fell backwords and landed on   
his back.  
  
"ah" Gatti coughed up blood, "even though i'm done. The girl will still die.   
You can't stop her from reawakening and when she does. She'll be on our side   
.. and kill you.. angels"  
  
"reawakening?" said Raphael. The demon laughed, coughing up more blood.  
  
"what? you mean to say you don't know." the demon laughed harder "you'll be   
surprised when it happens". Before Raphael could ask him what "it" was.   
Gatti had died and his body disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go and find Mika-chan"  
  
Michael and Mako had hidden themselves on a roof top. It was about   
a mile from Mako's apartment she sharred with her sisters. Mako had sat down   
and leaned against the wall and Michael stood looking around for anything.   
Mako whinced when her hand went to her cut on her forehead. She didn't think   
it was huge but it was and then she had one on her side and up her arms.   
Mako looked down at the blood on her fingers. She never had any serious   
wounds like this. She remebered Yukari. A tear slide down her check   
remembering her late friend.  
  
"does it hurt?" asked Michael seeing the tear and thinking it was from the   
cuts.  
  
"no, just a thought" said Mako  
  
"well anyway we have to get those wounds cleaned up" Michael sat down next   
to her. His hand brushed her cut on her forehead and Mako jumped back.  
  
"hey, i'm not going to hurt you" said Michael  
  
"you just did"  
  
"HELLO DUMBASS I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!"shouted Michael  
  
"then don't touch it" said Mako  
  
"how will I help you then?' asked Michael grabbing her arm roughly and   
pulling her back. Mako whimpered as his hand touched a cut and she fell   
into him making him fall onto the floor.  
  
"uh, sorry" said Mako jumping away. Michael just sat up and laughed.  
  
"geez, you act like you've never came in close contact with a guy" joked   
Michael. Mako blushed and looked away.  
  
"oh my god" laughed Michael seeing her expression.  
  
"WHAT! just cause me and a ... guy never did anything doesn't make me ...   
whatever your thinking" said Mako  
  
"and what am i thinking?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't know" said Mako  
  
"are you totally stupid"  
  
"NO! god your so ... uhhh .. such a jerk!" shouted Mako  
  
"a jerk!" laughed Michael  
  
"ahem" Mako nodded her head  
  
"well you act like Mrs. Innocents" said Michael  
  
"and proud of it, i don't have to be bad!" said Mako  
  
"I like too" said Michael crawling on top of her.  
  
"michael!" said Mako surprised. Michael didn't answer just lowered himself   
to her. Mako almost fainted as his lips crushed against her's. Mako gasped   
and Michael's tongue went into her mouth and roamed her mouth.Michael   
smirked threw the kiss at her body's reaction, her hands had went around his   
neck but for the wrong reason. Mako took her nail and shoved it into his   
neck making him let go.  
  
"shit!" said Michael placing a hand over his neck and feeling the blood.   
Mako tried to squirm out from under him. But he held her down with his arm.  
  
"Why'd you do that? We were having fun"  
  
"you were! I didn't want you .. too kiss me' Mako blushed deeply at it.  
  
"It seems like you liked it" said Michael.  
  
"I didn't" lied Mako blushing deeply  
  
"Want to see" Michael was leaning forword to kiss her again when a voice   
broke out.  
  
"Get a room". Michael snapped his head up, it was Raphael.  
  
"raphael" said Michael. He peaked Mako's lips then got off her. Mako angry   
slapped Michael and jumped away from him. Michael just smirked and looked at   
Raphael who was looking odd.  
  
"what?" asked Michael  
  
"she just slapped you ... and she lived" laughed Raphael  
  
"whatever, so did you kill the demon?' asked Michael  
  
"No, I just let it run free killing all the people." joked Raphael  
  
"Uhh, alright alright. Okay, so now that your here what do we do?" asked   
Michael  
  
"well, I got a peice of information as of why that demon wanted the girl"   
said Raphael.  
  
"whats that" asked Michael  
  
"He said something about her reawakening. So little miss mako here has   
somone's soul in her"  
  
"What?" asked Mako  
  
"it's hard to explain, there's another someone in you" said Michael  
  
"oh" Mako felt a little uneasy  
  
"I don't know who it is though and her power but we'll need to find out and   
... HOLY SHIT! Oh my god Mako your bleeding. Michael how come you didn't get   
her to a hospital"  
  
"why need to, you can take care of her"  
  
"i think it best anyways to take her to a hospital" said Raphael  
  
"Excuse me" said Mako "where is my sisters?"  
  
"oh, those girls?" said Raphael  
  
"yeah my sisters"  
  
"they went somewhere. Don't worry I'll find them mean while Michael will   
take you to a hospital"  
  
"Okay, but what am I going to say to them? Hey a demon thing attacked me and   
now i'm all cut up?" said Mako  
  
"just say you were leaning over the fire escape and fell. it's somewhat   
true" said Michael  
  
"right" said Mako  
  
"Uhh,come on lets go" said Raphael flapping off and heading out to find Linn   
and Rachel  
  
"come on lets go" said Michael picking up Mako  
  
"don't you dare kiss me" said Mako  
  
"do what? oh this" said Michael brushing his lips over her's. Mako tossed   
her head back  
  
"don't! I'm warning you! I can be .. I can beat you up!" said Mako sounding   
like a stubburn little child.  
  
"yeah ... right. I'll have to remember that" said michael flapping off into   
the sky to the hospital.  
  
2 B' Continued ... so how was it? I'm trying to pair up raphael, michael,   
ANNDDDD! katoh {kato or whatever} and kira..they will come in later...chow!-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here is chapter 2... try to think.. a drug selling cop and a gang   
leader.. funny? no, alright..thats your oppion.  
  
D-E-M-O-N-S AND A-N-G-E-L-S  
Chapter 2: The Drug Selling Cop and the gang leader...what a kiss?!!  
  
Mako sat on her roof, she wore her black pants and a red tanktop   
with silver writing saying Rock Star and a black baggy jacket saying lucky   
13 on the side. Yukari had won it for a week. A whole week, then the   
hospital systen crashed for some reason and Yukari died. Mako held a letter   
in her hand, Yukari had asked a nurse to write it for her. Mako over looked   
it one more time.  
  
Dear Mako-chan  
I asked a nurse to write out this letter for you. I don't think i'm   
going to make it threw. I just wanted to say what a great friend you are and   
how much i love and treasure the moments with you. I'll miss you, but I   
don't want to make you feel pain. So promise me this, don't be sad or angry.   
Pretend I'm moving far far away. Even heaven can't seperate us-  
  
Yukari Kanzaki-  
  
Mako folded the letter back up and decided to go back home.  
  
"Why is it! that we got stuck watching the bitch?' asked Michael.  
  
"because it's our mission and now it's expanded" said Raphael  
  
"expanded my ass!" complained Michael  
  
"Would you rather we just lay around in heaven? peacefully" smirked Raphael.   
Michael then stopped complaining.  
  
"So why do we have to watch this girl? That demon wanted her" said Michael  
  
"I know that' said Raphael  
  
"well then, shouldn't we ask the girl then" asked Michael glancing back at   
the building were Mako was in.  
  
"I don't know, her friend died. Maybe give her time' said Raphael  
  
"and when have you gaven anyone time to heal" laughed Michael  
  
"bite me shorty" said Raphael  
  
"what did you say!" said Michael  
  
"nothing" lied Raphael  
  
"Huh! I don't give a fuck! I'm gonna make that girl talk shit" said Michael.   
Before Raphael could answer there came a scream from the bulding which Mako   
was in.  
  
"NANI!" screamed Linn, "you bitch! You found a pot of weed   
and didn't even bother to tell me"  
  
"well, I'M NOT THE COP HERE. COPS ARE NOT SUPPOUSED TO SELL DRUGS!' shouted   
Rachel.  
  
"Well, who's the one who's always busting your ass out of jail Mrs.I get   
high with my gang and walk into the police station to say hello to my dear   
sister, then throw up on the commisioner's desk and say "Hey, Ho yo buddy.   
Want some" and then stick the weed in his face!" said Linn  
  
"alright, okay here's the thing. I don't have to tell you every single damn   
thing I do in my life" said rachel "CAUSE YOUR NOT MY GOD DAMN FUCKING   
MOTHER SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"You bitch!" shouted Linn  
  
"UHHH" Rachel peared at the clock, "I need to go meet Satine she's waiting   
for me" said Rachel.  
  
"Uh.. NO you are not going out. I just busted you from jail a week ago your   
staying here" said Linn  
  
"your not my boss" said Rachel  
  
"so" said Linn  
  
"whatever sis" said Rachel. Suddenly, the door opened and closed witha thug.   
Linn looked up and saw Mako.  
  
"hey mako-chan wassup. Any news from Yukari" asked Linn  
  
"she's dead" said Mako  
  
"oh no" said Rachel getting up.  
  
"are you alright" asked Linn  
  
"fine, i had some time and I'm over it" said Mako  
  
"okay, damn it. i wish I found out who pulled that stunt at school. When i   
do, BAM! there dead." said Rachel  
  
"yeah do that and get life in prison and I won't even bother to help bust   
you out" said Linn  
  
"fine, i'll just beat the shit out of them" said Rachel  
  
"you guys' said Mako  
  
"huh" asked the girls looking up  
  
"do you hear that" asked Mako  
  
"hear what" asked Linn just as she finished the last word a red portal   
opened up and a figure with black wings jumped up from it and the portal   
disappeared.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!' screamed Rachel. Linn grabbed her gun.  
  
"HEY" screamed Mako "thats the guy who killed Yukari and all those students"  
  
"Oh really, well whatever the hell he is, is gonna get shit from us" said   
Rachel  
  
"Hmm, you humans" chuckeled the demon "think your so strong" he whooshed his   
hand passed Rachel. A huge force hit her making her fly threw the window.  
  
"RACHEL-CHAN!' screamed Linn. Mako ran over to the window and saw Linn   
holding onto the fire escape.  
  
"few" said Mako. Rachel cursed outloud and placed a leg up trying to get up.   
Linn faced the demon.  
  
"What are you?" she asked  
  
"Me? I am demon sent my one of the angels.We need Mako ... dead" said Gatti  
  
"Nani-O!?" said Linn  
  
"I can't explain, just that your in the way soo..." Gatti whooshed his hand   
at Linn. Linn felt a huge force hit her and the next thing she knew she was   
in the air falling fast. Linn screamed but then she felt something catch   
her.  
  
"uhh?" Linn looked up and gasped. Her savior was a man with long golden hair   
and wings!  
  
"FUCK! not another one!" shouted Linn  
  
"hu" the angel laughed "calm down, we are here to help"  
  
"Ohhhh" Linn said. The angel landed and Linn saw another shorted angel land   
beside him. The angel put Linn down.  
  
"Mika-chan, get the girl and run" said the angel  
  
"RAPHAEL!" shouted Michael, "I want a peice of the action too!"  
  
"I know, that is why you take the girl and whatever follows you, you'll buit   
the living shit out of it" laughed Raphael  
  
"fine" Michael jumped into the air to get Mako.  
  
Rachel had gotten up and was shooting the demon, the demon   
cursed being shot in the arm.  
  
"Mako-Chan! come here" said Rachel still shooting the demon. Mako made her   
way over to Rachel, but then the demon shot his hand at Mako making her fall   
fly threw the wall and tumble down the building from the outside. Mako's   
forehead was cut open and her shirt ripped a little. She was about to faint   
when she felt herself hit a soft chest.  
  
"we got to stop meeting like this" said a voice that sent chills up Mako's   
back as she felt his hands move to her back and pulled her up into a more   
comfortable position.  
  
"hold on tight, I need to get you out of here" said Michael flapping higher.  
  
Rachel having been thrown off the building onto the ground by the   
demon could hardly move, she hadn't broken any bones but her arm and ankle   
hurt hella bad. Linn had ran over to them and a angel called Raphael had   
told them to get away and Mako would be returned to them very shortly. So   
now Rachel and Linn were trying to escape by the ally.  
  
"Hey, I have a friend Vaniella, who lives right up this block. We could   
crash at her place" said Rachel  
  
"vanialla?" laughed Linn  
  
"fuck you, her parents were weird"  
  
"Awww" Gatti screamed as Raphael drove a peice of glass into his   
chest. Blood leaked all over his cloths, Gatti fell backwords and landed on   
his back.  
  
"ah" Gatti coughed up blood, "even though i'm done. The girl will still die.   
You can't stop her from reawakening and when she does. She'll be on our side   
.. and kill you.. angels"  
  
"reawakening?" said Raphael. The demon laughed, coughing up more blood.  
  
"what? you mean to say you don't know." the demon laughed harder "you'll be   
surprised when it happens". Before Raphael could ask him what "it" was.   
Gatti had died and his body disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go and find Mika-chan"  
  
Michael and Mako had hidden themselves on a roof top. It was about   
a mile from Mako's apartment she sharred with her sisters. Mako had sat down   
and leaned against the wall and Michael stood looking around for anything.   
Mako whinced when her hand went to her cut on her forehead. She didn't think   
it was huge but it was and then she had one on her side and up her arms.   
Mako looked down at the blood on her fingers. She never had any serious   
wounds like this. She remebered Yukari. A tear slide down her check   
remembering her late friend.  
  
"does it hurt?" asked Michael seeing the tear and thinking it was from the   
cuts.  
  
"no, just a thought" said Mako  
  
"well anyway we have to get those wounds cleaned up" Michael sat down next   
to her. His hand brushed her cut on her forehead and Mako jumped back.  
  
"hey, i'm not going to hurt you" said Michael  
  
"you just did"  
  
"HELLO DUMBASS I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!"shouted Michael  
  
"then don't touch it" said Mako  
  
"how will I help you then?' asked Michael grabbing her arm roughly and   
pulling her back. Mako whimpered as his hand touched a cut and she fell   
into him making him fall onto the floor.  
  
"uh, sorry" said Mako jumping away. Michael just sat up and laughed.  
  
"geez, you act like you've never came in close contact with a guy" joked   
Michael. Mako blushed and looked away.  
  
"oh my god" laughed Michael seeing her expression.  
  
"WHAT! just cause me and a ... guy never did anything doesn't make me ...   
whatever your thinking" said Mako  
  
"and what am i thinking?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't know" said Mako  
  
"are you totally stupid"  
  
"NO! god your so ... uhhh .. such a jerk!" shouted Mako  
  
"a jerk!" laughed Michael  
  
"ahem" Mako nodded her head  
  
"well you act like Mrs. Innocents" said Michael  
  
"and proud of it, i don't have to be bad!" said Mako  
  
"I like too" said Michael crawling on top of her.  
  
"michael!" said Mako surprised. Michael didn't answer just lowered himself   
to her. Mako almost fainted as his lips crushed against her's. Mako gasped   
and Michael's tongue went into her mouth and roamed her mouth.Michael   
smirked threw the kiss at her body's reaction, her hands had went around his   
neck but for the wrong reason. Mako took her nail and shoved it into his   
neck making him let go.  
  
"shit!" said Michael placing a hand over his neck and feeling the blood.   
Mako tried to squirm out from under him. But he held her down with his arm.  
  
"Why'd you do that? We were having fun"  
  
"you were! I didn't want you .. too kiss me' Mako blushed deeply at it.  
  
"It seems like you liked it" said Michael.  
  
"I didn't" lied Mako blushing deeply  
  
"Want to see" Michael was leaning forword to kiss her again when a voice   
broke out.  
  
"Get a room". Michael snapped his head up, it was Raphael.  
  
"raphael" said Michael. He peaked Mako's lips then got off her. Mako angry   
slapped Michael and jumped away from him. Michael just smirked and looked at   
Raphael who was looking odd.  
  
"what?" asked Michael  
  
"she just slapped you ... and she lived" laughed Raphael  
  
"whatever, so did you kill the demon?' asked Michael  
  
"No, I just let it run free killing all the people." joked Raphael  
  
"Uhh, alright alright. Okay, so now that your here what do we do?" asked   
Michael  
  
"well, I got a peice of information as of why that demon wanted the girl"   
said Raphael.  
  
"whats that" asked Michael  
  
"He said something about her reawakening. So little miss mako here has   
somone's soul in her"  
  
"What?" asked Mako  
  
"it's hard to explain, there's another someone in you" said Michael  
  
"oh" Mako felt a little uneasy  
  
"I don't know who it is though and her power but we'll need to find out and   
... HOLY SHIT! Oh my god Mako your bleeding. Michael how come you didn't get   
her to a hospital"  
  
"why need to, you can take care of her"  
  
"i think it best anyways to take her to a hospital" said Raphael  
  
"Excuse me" said Mako "where is my sisters?"  
  
"oh, those girls?" said Raphael  
  
"yeah my sisters"  
  
"they went somewhere. Don't worry I'll find them mean while Michael will   
take you to a hospital"  
  
"Okay, but what am I going to say to them? Hey a demon thing attacked me and   
now i'm all cut up?" said Mako  
  
"just say you were leaning over the fire escape and fell. it's somewhat   
true" said Michael  
  
"right" said Mako  
  
"Uhh,come on lets go" said Raphael flapping off and heading out to find Linn   
and Rachel  
  
"come on lets go" said Michael picking up Mako  
  
"don't you dare kiss me" said Mako  
  
"do what? oh this" said Michael brushing his lips over her's. Mako tossed   
her head back  
  
"don't! I'm warning you! I can be .. I can beat you up!" said Mako sounding   
like a stubburn little child.  
  
"yeah ... right. I'll have to remember that" said michael flapping off into   
the sky to the hospital.  
  
2 B' Continued ... so how was it? I'm trying to pair up raphael, michael,   
ANNDDDD! katoh {kato or whatever} and kira..they will come in later...chow!-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here is chapter 2... try to think.. a drug selling cop and a gang   
leader.. funny? no, alright..thats your oppion.  
  
D-E-M-O-N-S AND A-N-G-E-L-S  
Chapter 2: The Drug Selling Cop and the gang leader...what a kiss?!!  
  
Mako sat on her roof, she wore her black pants and a red tanktop   
with silver writing saying Rock Star and a black baggy jacket saying lucky   
13 on the side. Yukari had won it for a week. A whole week, then the   
hospital systen crashed for some reason and Yukari died. Mako held a letter   
in her hand, Yukari had asked a nurse to write it for her. Mako over looked   
it one more time.  
  
Dear Mako-chan  
I asked a nurse to write out this letter for you. I don't think i'm   
going to make it threw. I just wanted to say what a great friend you are and   
how much i love and treasure the moments with you. I'll miss you, but I   
don't want to make you feel pain. So promise me this, don't be sad or angry.   
Pretend I'm moving far far away. Even heaven can't seperate us-  
  
Yukari Kanzaki-  
  
Mako folded the letter back up and decided to go back home.  
  
"Why is it! that we got stuck watching the bitch?' asked Michael.  
  
"because it's our mission and now it's expanded" said Raphael  
  
"expanded my ass!" complained Michael  
  
"Would you rather we just lay around in heaven? peacefully" smirked Raphael.   
Michael then stopped complaining.  
  
"So why do we have to watch this girl? That demon wanted her" said Michael  
  
"I know that' said Raphael  
  
"well then, shouldn't we ask the girl then" asked Michael glancing back at   
the building were Mako was in.  
  
"I don't know, her friend died. Maybe give her time' said Raphael  
  
"and when have you gaven anyone time to heal" laughed Michael  
  
"bite me shorty" said Raphael  
  
"what did you say!" said Michael  
  
"nothing" lied Raphael  
  
"Huh! I don't give a fuck! I'm gonna make that girl talk shit" said Michael.   
Before Raphael could answer there came a scream from the bulding which Mako   
was in.  
  
"NANI!" screamed Linn, "you bitch! You found a pot of weed   
and didn't even bother to tell me"  
  
"well, I'M NOT THE COP HERE. COPS ARE NOT SUPPOUSED TO SELL DRUGS!' shouted   
Rachel.  
  
"Well, who's the one who's always busting your ass out of jail Mrs.I get   
high with my gang and walk into the police station to say hello to my dear   
sister, then throw up on the commisioner's desk and say "Hey, Ho yo buddy.   
Want some" and then stick the weed in his face!" said Linn  
  
"alright, okay here's the thing. I don't have to tell you every single damn   
thing I do in my life" said rachel "CAUSE YOUR NOT MY GOD DAMN FUCKING   
MOTHER SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"You bitch!" shouted Linn  
  
"UHHH" Rachel peared at the clock, "I need to go meet Satine she's waiting   
for me" said Rachel.  
  
"Uh.. NO you are not going out. I just busted you from jail a week ago your   
staying here" said Linn  
  
"your not my boss" said Rachel  
  
"so" said Linn  
  
"whatever sis" said Rachel. Suddenly, the door opened and closed witha thug.   
Linn looked up and saw Mako.  
  
"hey mako-chan wassup. Any news from Yukari" asked Linn  
  
"she's dead" said Mako  
  
"oh no" said Rachel getting up.  
  
"are you alright" asked Linn  
  
"fine, i had some time and I'm over it" said Mako  
  
"okay, damn it. i wish I found out who pulled that stunt at school. When i   
do, BAM! there dead." said Rachel  
  
"yeah do that and get life in prison and I won't even bother to help bust   
you out" said Linn  
  
"fine, i'll just beat the shit out of them" said Rachel  
  
"you guys' said Mako  
  
"huh" asked the girls looking up  
  
"do you hear that" asked Mako  
  
"hear what" asked Linn just as she finished the last word a red portal   
opened up and a figure with black wings jumped up from it and the portal   
disappeared.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!' screamed Rachel. Linn grabbed her gun.  
  
"HEY" screamed Mako "thats the guy who killed Yukari and all those students"  
  
"Oh really, well whatever the hell he is, is gonna get shit from us" said   
Rachel  
  
"Hmm, you humans" chuckeled the demon "think your so strong" he whooshed his   
hand passed Rachel. A huge force hit her making her fly threw the window.  
  
"RACHEL-CHAN!' screamed Linn. Mako ran over to the window and saw Linn   
holding onto the fire escape.  
  
"few" said Mako. Rachel cursed outloud and placed a leg up trying to get up.   
Linn faced the demon.  
  
"What are you?" she asked  
  
"Me? I am demon sent my one of the angels.We need Mako ... dead" said Gatti  
  
"Nani-O!?" said Linn  
  
"I can't explain, just that your in the way soo..." Gatti whooshed his hand   
at Linn. Linn felt a huge force hit her and the next thing she knew she was   
in the air falling fast. Linn screamed but then she felt something catch   
her.  
  
"uhh?" Linn looked up and gasped. Her savior was a man with long golden hair   
and wings!  
  
"FUCK! not another one!" shouted Linn  
  
"hu" the angel laughed "calm down, we are here to help"  
  
"Ohhhh" Linn said. The angel landed and Linn saw another shorted angel land   
beside him. The angel put Linn down.  
  
"Mika-chan, get the girl and run" said the angel  
  
"RAPHAEL!" shouted Michael, "I want a peice of the action too!"  
  
"I know, that is why you take the girl and whatever follows you, you'll buit   
the living shit out of it" laughed Raphael  
  
"fine" Michael jumped into the air to get Mako.  
  
Rachel had gotten up and was shooting the demon, the demon   
cursed being shot in the arm.  
  
"Mako-Chan! come here" said Rachel still shooting the demon. Mako made her   
way over to Rachel, but then the demon shot his hand at Mako making her fall   
fly threw the wall and tumble down the building from the outside. Mako's   
forehead was cut open and her shirt ripped a little. She was about to faint   
when she felt herself hit a soft chest.  
  
"we got to stop meeting like this" said a voice that sent chills up Mako's   
back as she felt his hands move to her back and pulled her up into a more   
comfortable position.  
  
"hold on tight, I need to get you out of here" said Michael flapping higher.  
  
Rachel having been thrown off the building onto the ground by the   
demon could hardly move, she hadn't broken any bones but her arm and ankle   
hurt hella bad. Linn had ran over to them and a angel called Raphael had   
told them to get away and Mako would be returned to them very shortly. So   
now Rachel and Linn were trying to escape by the ally.  
  
"Hey, I have a friend Vaniella, who lives right up this block. We could   
crash at her place" said Rachel  
  
"vanialla?" laughed Linn  
  
"fuck you, her parents were weird"  
  
"Awww" Gatti screamed as Raphael drove a peice of glass into his   
chest. Blood leaked all over his cloths, Gatti fell backwords and landed on   
his back.  
  
"ah" Gatti coughed up blood, "even though i'm done. The girl will still die.   
You can't stop her from reawakening and when she does. She'll be on our side   
.. and kill you.. angels"  
  
"reawakening?" said Raphael. The demon laughed, coughing up more blood.  
  
"what? you mean to say you don't know." the demon laughed harder "you'll be   
surprised when it happens". Before Raphael could ask him what "it" was.   
Gatti had died and his body disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go and find Mika-chan"  
  
Michael and Mako had hidden themselves on a roof top. It was about   
a mile from Mako's apartment she sharred with her sisters. Mako had sat down   
and leaned against the wall and Michael stood looking around for anything.   
Mako whinced when her hand went to her cut on her forehead. She didn't think   
it was huge but it was and then she had one on her side and up her arms.   
Mako looked down at the blood on her fingers. She never had any serious   
wounds like this. She remebered Yukari. A tear slide down her check   
remembering her late friend.  
  
"does it hurt?" asked Michael seeing the tear and thinking it was from the   
cuts.  
  
"no, just a thought" said Mako  
  
"well anyway we have to get those wounds cleaned up" Michael sat down next   
to her. His hand brushed her cut on her forehead and Mako jumped back.  
  
"hey, i'm not going to hurt you" said Michael  
  
"you just did"  
  
"HELLO DUMBASS I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!"shouted Michael  
  
"then don't touch it" said Mako  
  
"how will I help you then?' asked Michael grabbing her arm roughly and   
pulling her back. Mako whimpered as his hand touched a cut and she fell   
into him making him fall onto the floor.  
  
"uh, sorry" said Mako jumping away. Michael just sat up and laughed.  
  
"geez, you act like you've never came in close contact with a guy" joked   
Michael. Mako blushed and looked away.  
  
"oh my god" laughed Michael seeing her expression.  
  
"WHAT! just cause me and a ... guy never did anything doesn't make me ...   
whatever your thinking" said Mako  
  
"and what am i thinking?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't know" said Mako  
  
"are you totally stupid"  
  
"NO! god your so ... uhhh .. such a jerk!" shouted Mako  
  
"a jerk!" laughed Michael  
  
"ahem" Mako nodded her head  
  
"well you act like Mrs. Innocents" said Michael  
  
"and proud of it, i don't have to be bad!" said Mako  
  
"I like too" said Michael crawling on top of her.  
  
"michael!" said Mako surprised. Michael didn't answer just lowered himself   
to her. Mako almost fainted as his lips crushed against her's. Mako gasped   
and Michael's tongue went into her mouth and roamed her mouth.Michael   
smirked threw the kiss at her body's reaction, her hands had went around his   
neck but for the wrong reason. Mako took her nail and shoved it into his   
neck making him let go.  
  
"shit!" said Michael placing a hand over his neck and feeling the blood.   
Mako tried to squirm out from under him. But he held her down with his arm.  
  
"Why'd you do that? We were having fun"  
  
"you were! I didn't want you .. too kiss me' Mako blushed deeply at it.  
  
"It seems like you liked it" said Michael.  
  
"I didn't" lied Mako blushing deeply  
  
"Want to see" Michael was leaning forword to kiss her again when a voice   
broke out.  
  
"Get a room". Michael snapped his head up, it was Raphael.  
  
"raphael" said Michael. He peaked Mako's lips then got off her. Mako angry   
slapped Michael and jumped away from him. Michael just smirked and looked at   
Raphael who was looking odd.  
  
"what?" asked Michael  
  
"she just slapped you ... and she lived" laughed Raphael  
  
"whatever, so did you kill the demon?' asked Michael  
  
"No, I just let it run free killing all the people." joked Raphael  
  
"Uhh, alright alright. Okay, so now that your here what do we do?" asked   
Michael  
  
"well, I got a peice of information as of why that demon wanted the girl"   
said Raphael.  
  
"whats that" asked Michael  
  
"He said something about her reawakening. So little miss mako here has   
somone's soul in her"  
  
"What?" asked Mako  
  
"it's hard to explain, there's another someone in you" said Michael  
  
"oh" Mako felt a little uneasy  
  
"I don't know who it is though and her power but we'll need to find out and   
... HOLY SHIT! Oh my god Mako your bleeding. Michael how come you didn't get   
her to a hospital"  
  
"why need to, you can take care of her"  
  
"i think it best anyways to take her to a hospital" said Raphael  
  
"Excuse me" said Mako "where is my sisters?"  
  
"oh, those girls?" said Raphael  
  
"yeah my sisters"  
  
"they went somewhere. Don't worry I'll find them mean while Michael will   
take you to a hospital"  
  
"Okay, but what am I going to say to them? Hey a demon thing attacked me and   
now i'm all cut up?" said Mako  
  
"just say you were leaning over the fire escape and fell. it's somewhat   
true" said Michael  
  
"right" said Mako  
  
"Uhh,come on lets go" said Raphael flapping off and heading out to find Linn   
and Rachel  
  
"come on lets go" said Michael picking up Mako  
  
"don't you dare kiss me" said Mako  
  
"do what? oh this" said Michael brushing his lips over her's. Mako tossed   
her head back  
  
"don't! I'm warning you! I can be .. I can beat you up!" said Mako sounding   
like a stubburn little child.  
  
"yeah ... right. I'll have to remember that" said michael flapping off into   
the sky to the hospital.  
  
2 B' Continued ... so how was it? I'm trying to pair up raphael, michael,   
ANNDDDD! katoh {kato or whatever} and kira..they will come in later...chow!-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here is chapter 2... try to think.. a drug selling cop and a gang   
leader.. funny? no, alright..thats your oppion.  
  
D-E-M-O-N-S AND A-N-G-E-L-S  
Chapter 2: The Drug Selling Cop and the gang leader...what a kiss?!!  
  
Mako sat on her roof, she wore her black pants and a red tanktop   
with silver writing saying Rock Star and a black baggy jacket saying lucky   
13 on the side. Yukari had won it for a week. A whole week, then the   
hospital systen crashed for some reason and Yukari died. Mako held a letter   
in her hand, Yukari had asked a nurse to write it for her. Mako over looked   
it one more time.  
  
Dear Mako-chan  
I asked a nurse to write out this letter for you. I don't think i'm   
going to make it threw. I just wanted to say what a great friend you are and   
how much i love and treasure the moments with you. I'll miss you, but I   
don't want to make you feel pain. So promise me this, don't be sad or angry.   
Pretend I'm moving far far away. Even heaven can't seperate us-  
  
Yukari Kanzaki-  
  
Mako folded the letter back up and decided to go back home.  
  
"Why is it! that we got stuck watching the bitch?' asked Michael.  
  
"because it's our mission and now it's expanded" said Raphael  
  
"expanded my ass!" complained Michael  
  
"Would you rather we just lay around in heaven? peacefully" smirked Raphael.   
Michael then stopped complaining.  
  
"So why do we have to watch this girl? That demon wanted her" said Michael  
  
"I know that' said Raphael  
  
"well then, shouldn't we ask the girl then" asked Michael glancing back at   
the building were Mako was in.  
  
"I don't know, her friend died. Maybe give her time' said Raphael  
  
"and when have you gaven anyone time to heal" laughed Michael  
  
"bite me shorty" said Raphael  
  
"what did you say!" said Michael  
  
"nothing" lied Raphael  
  
"Huh! I don't give a fuck! I'm gonna make that girl talk shit" said Michael.   
Before Raphael could answer there came a scream from the bulding which Mako   
was in.  
  
"NANI!" screamed Linn, "you bitch! You found a pot of weed   
and didn't even bother to tell me"  
  
"well, I'M NOT THE COP HERE. COPS ARE NOT SUPPOUSED TO SELL DRUGS!' shouted   
Rachel.  
  
"Well, who's the one who's always busting your ass out of jail Mrs.I get   
high with my gang and walk into the police station to say hello to my dear   
sister, then throw up on the commisioner's desk and say "Hey, Ho yo buddy.   
Want some" and then stick the weed in his face!" said Linn  
  
"alright, okay here's the thing. I don't have to tell you every single damn   
thing I do in my life" said rachel "CAUSE YOUR NOT MY GOD DAMN FUCKING   
MOTHER SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"You bitch!" shouted Linn  
  
"UHHH" Rachel peared at the clock, "I need to go meet Satine she's waiting   
for me" said Rachel.  
  
"Uh.. NO you are not going out. I just busted you from jail a week ago your   
staying here" said Linn  
  
"your not my boss" said Rachel  
  
"so" said Linn  
  
"whatever sis" said Rachel. Suddenly, the door opened and closed witha thug.   
Linn looked up and saw Mako.  
  
"hey mako-chan wassup. Any news from Yukari" asked Linn  
  
"she's dead" said Mako  
  
"oh no" said Rachel getting up.  
  
"are you alright" asked Linn  
  
"fine, i had some time and I'm over it" said Mako  
  
"okay, damn it. i wish I found out who pulled that stunt at school. When i   
do, BAM! there dead." said Rachel  
  
"yeah do that and get life in prison and I won't even bother to help bust   
you out" said Linn  
  
"fine, i'll just beat the shit out of them" said Rachel  
  
"you guys' said Mako  
  
"huh" asked the girls looking up  
  
"do you hear that" asked Mako  
  
"hear what" asked Linn just as she finished the last word a red portal   
opened up and a figure with black wings jumped up from it and the portal   
disappeared.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!' screamed Rachel. Linn grabbed her gun.  
  
"HEY" screamed Mako "thats the guy who killed Yukari and all those students"  
  
"Oh really, well whatever the hell he is, is gonna get shit from us" said   
Rachel  
  
"Hmm, you humans" chuckeled the demon "think your so strong" he whooshed his   
hand passed Rachel. A huge force hit her making her fly threw the window.  
  
"RACHEL-CHAN!' screamed Linn. Mako ran over to the window and saw Linn   
holding onto the fire escape.  
  
"few" said Mako. Rachel cursed outloud and placed a leg up trying to get up.   
Linn faced the demon.  
  
"What are you?" she asked  
  
"Me? I am demon sent my one of the angels.We need Mako ... dead" said Gatti  
  
"Nani-O!?" said Linn  
  
"I can't explain, just that your in the way soo..." Gatti whooshed his hand   
at Linn. Linn felt a huge force hit her and the next thing she knew she was   
in the air falling fast. Linn screamed but then she felt something catch   
her.  
  
"uhh?" Linn looked up and gasped. Her savior was a man with long golden hair   
and wings!  
  
"FUCK! not another one!" shouted Linn  
  
"hu" the angel laughed "calm down, we are here to help"  
  
"Ohhhh" Linn said. The angel landed and Linn saw another shorted angel land   
beside him. The angel put Linn down.  
  
"Mika-chan, get the girl and run" said the angel  
  
"RAPHAEL!" shouted Michael, "I want a peice of the action too!"  
  
"I know, that is why you take the girl and whatever follows you, you'll buit   
the living shit out of it" laughed Raphael  
  
"fine" Michael jumped into the air to get Mako.  
  
Rachel had gotten up and was shooting the demon, the demon   
cursed being shot in the arm.  
  
"Mako-Chan! come here" said Rachel still shooting the demon. Mako made her   
way over to Rachel, but then the demon shot his hand at Mako making her fall   
fly threw the wall and tumble down the building from the outside. Mako's   
forehead was cut open and her shirt ripped a little. She was about to faint   
when she felt herself hit a soft chest.  
  
"we got to stop meeting like this" said a voice that sent chills up Mako's   
back as she felt his hands move to her back and pulled her up into a more   
comfortable position.  
  
"hold on tight, I need to get you out of here" said Michael flapping higher.  
  
Rachel having been thrown off the building onto the ground by the   
demon could hardly move, she hadn't broken any bones but her arm and ankle   
hurt hella bad. Linn had ran over to them and a angel called Raphael had   
told them to get away and Mako would be returned to them very shortly. So   
now Rachel and Linn were trying to escape by the ally.  
  
"Hey, I have a friend Vaniella, who lives right up this block. We could   
crash at her place" said Rachel  
  
"vanialla?" laughed Linn  
  
"fuck you, her parents were weird"  
  
"Awww" Gatti screamed as Raphael drove a peice of glass into his   
chest. Blood leaked all over his cloths, Gatti fell backwords and landed on   
his back.  
  
"ah" Gatti coughed up blood, "even though i'm done. The girl will still die.   
You can't stop her from reawakening and when she does. She'll be on our side   
.. and kill you.. angels"  
  
"reawakening?" said Raphael. The demon laughed, coughing up more blood.  
  
"what? you mean to say you don't know." the demon laughed harder "you'll be   
surprised when it happens". Before Raphael could ask him what "it" was.   
Gatti had died and his body disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go and find Mika-chan"  
  
Michael and Mako had hidden themselves on a roof top. It was about   
a mile from Mako's apartment she sharred with her sisters. Mako had sat down   
and leaned against the wall and Michael stood looking around for anything.   
Mako whinced when her hand went to her cut on her forehead. She didn't think   
it was huge but it was and then she had one on her side and up her arms.   
Mako looked down at the blood on her fingers. She never had any serious   
wounds like this. She remebered Yukari. A tear slide down her check   
remembering her late friend.  
  
"does it hurt?" asked Michael seeing the tear and thinking it was from the   
cuts.  
  
"no, just a thought" said Mako  
  
"well anyway we have to get those wounds cleaned up" Michael sat down next   
to her. His hand brushed her cut on her forehead and Mako jumped back.  
  
"hey, i'm not going to hurt you" said Michael  
  
"you just did"  
  
"HELLO DUMBASS I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!"shouted Michael  
  
"then don't touch it" said Mako  
  
"how will I help you then?' asked Michael grabbing her arm roughly and   
pulling her back. Mako whimpered as his hand touched a cut and she fell   
into him making him fall onto the floor.  
  
"uh, sorry" said Mako jumping away. Michael just sat up and laughed.  
  
"geez, you act like you've never came in close contact with a guy" joked   
Michael. Mako blushed and looked away.  
  
"oh my god" laughed Michael seeing her expression.  
  
"WHAT! just cause me and a ... guy never did anything doesn't make me ...   
whatever your thinking" said Mako  
  
"and what am i thinking?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't know" said Mako  
  
"are you totally stupid"  
  
"NO! god your so ... uhhh .. such a jerk!" shouted Mako  
  
"a jerk!" laughed Michael  
  
"ahem" Mako nodded her head  
  
"well you act like Mrs. Innocents" said Michael  
  
"and proud of it, i don't have to be bad!" said Mako  
  
"I like too" said Michael crawling on top of her.  
  
"michael!" said Mako surprised. Michael didn't answer just lowered himself   
to her. Mako almost fainted as his lips crushed against her's. Mako gasped   
and Michael's tongue went into her mouth and roamed her mouth.Michael   
smirked threw the kiss at her body's reaction, her hands had went around his   
neck but for the wrong reason. Mako took her nail and shoved it into his   
neck making him let go.  
  
"shit!" said Michael placing a hand over his neck and feeling the blood.   
Mako tried to squirm out from under him. But he held her down with his arm.  
  
"Why'd you do that? We were having fun"  
  
"you were! I didn't want you .. too kiss me' Mako blushed deeply at it.  
  
"It seems like you liked it" said Michael.  
  
"I didn't" lied Mako blushing deeply  
  
"Want to see" Michael was leaning forword to kiss her again when a voice   
broke out.  
  
"Get a room". Michael snapped his head up, it was Raphael.  
  
"raphael" said Michael. He peaked Mako's lips then got off her. Mako angry   
slapped Michael and jumped away from him. Michael just smirked and looked at   
Raphael who was looking odd.  
  
"what?" asked Michael  
  
"she just slapped you ... and she lived" laughed Raphael  
  
"whatever, so did you kill the demon?' asked Michael  
  
"No, I just let it run free killing all the people." joked Raphael  
  
"Uhh, alright alright. Okay, so now that your here what do we do?" asked   
Michael  
  
"well, I got a peice of information as of why that demon wanted the girl"   
said Raphael.  
  
"whats that" asked Michael  
  
"He said something about her reawakening. So little miss mako here has   
somone's soul in her"  
  
"What?" asked Mako  
  
"it's hard to explain, there's another someone in you" said Michael  
  
"oh" Mako felt a little uneasy  
  
"I don't know who it is though and her power but we'll need to find out and   
... HOLY SHIT! Oh my god Mako your bleeding. Michael how come you didn't get   
her to a hospital"  
  
"why need to, you can take care of her"  
  
"i think it best anyways to take her to a hospital" said Raphael  
  
"Excuse me" said Mako "where is my sisters?"  
  
"oh, those girls?" said Raphael  
  
"yeah my sisters"  
  
"they went somewhere. Don't worry I'll find them mean while Michael will   
take you to a hospital"  
  
"Okay, but what am I going to say to them? Hey a demon thing attacked me and   
now i'm all cut up?" said Mako  
  
"just say you were leaning over the fire escape and fell. it's somewhat   
true" said Michael  
  
"right" said Mako  
  
"Uhh,come on lets go" said Raphael flapping off and heading out to find Linn   
and Rachel  
  
"come on lets go" said Michael picking up Mako  
  
"don't you dare kiss me" said Mako  
  
"do what? oh this" said Michael brushing his lips over her's. Mako tossed   
her head back  
  
"don't! I'm warning you! I can be .. I can beat you up!" said Mako sounding   
like a stubburn little child.  
  
"yeah ... right. I'll have to remember that" said michael flapping off into   
the sky to the hospital.  
  
2 B' Continued ... so how was it? I'm trying to pair up raphael, michael,   
ANNDDDD! katoh {kato or whatever} and kira..they will come in later...chow!-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here is chapter 2... try to think.. a drug selling cop and a gang   
leader.. funny? no, alright..thats your oppion.  
  
D-E-M-O-N-S AND A-N-G-E-L-S  
Chapter 2: The Drug Selling Cop and the gang leader...what a kiss?!!  
  
Mako sat on her roof, she wore her black pants and a red tanktop   
with silver writing saying Rock Star and a black baggy jacket saying lucky   
13 on the side. Yukari had won it for a week. A whole week, then the   
hospital systen crashed for some reason and Yukari died. Mako held a letter   
in her hand, Yukari had asked a nurse to write it for her. Mako over looked   
it one more time.  
  
Dear Mako-chan  
I asked a nurse to write out this letter for you. I don't think i'm   
going to make it threw. I just wanted to say what a great friend you are and   
how much i love and treasure the moments with you. I'll miss you, but I   
don't want to make you feel pain. So promise me this, don't be sad or angry.   
Pretend I'm moving far far away. Even heaven can't seperate us-  
  
Yukari Kanzaki-  
  
Mako folded the letter back up and decided to go back home.  
  
"Why is it! that we got stuck watching the bitch?' asked Michael.  
  
"because it's our mission and now it's expanded" said Raphael  
  
"expanded my ass!" complained Michael  
  
"Would you rather we just lay around in heaven? peacefully" smirked Raphael.   
Michael then stopped complaining.  
  
"So why do we have to watch this girl? That demon wanted her" said Michael  
  
"I know that' said Raphael  
  
"well then, shouldn't we ask the girl then" asked Michael glancing back at   
the building were Mako was in.  
  
"I don't know, her friend died. Maybe give her time' said Raphael  
  
"and when have you gaven anyone time to heal" laughed Michael  
  
"bite me shorty" said Raphael  
  
"what did you say!" said Michael  
  
"nothing" lied Raphael  
  
"Huh! I don't give a fuck! I'm gonna make that girl talk shit" said Michael.   
Before Raphael could answer there came a scream from the bulding which Mako   
was in.  
  
"NANI!" screamed Linn, "you bitch! You found a pot of weed   
and didn't even bother to tell me"  
  
"well, I'M NOT THE COP HERE. COPS ARE NOT SUPPOUSED TO SELL DRUGS!' shouted   
Rachel.  
  
"Well, who's the one who's always busting your ass out of jail Mrs.I get   
high with my gang and walk into the police station to say hello to my dear   
sister, then throw up on the commisioner's desk and say "Hey, Ho yo buddy.   
Want some" and then stick the weed in his face!" said Linn  
  
"alright, okay here's the thing. I don't have to tell you every single damn   
thing I do in my life" said rachel "CAUSE YOUR NOT MY GOD DAMN FUCKING   
MOTHER SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"You bitch!" shouted Linn  
  
"UHHH" Rachel peared at the clock, "I need to go meet Satine she's waiting   
for me" said Rachel.  
  
"Uh.. NO you are not going out. I just busted you from jail a week ago your   
staying here" said Linn  
  
"your not my boss" said Rachel  
  
"so" said Linn  
  
"whatever sis" said Rachel. Suddenly, the door opened and closed witha thug.   
Linn looked up and saw Mako.  
  
"hey mako-chan wassup. Any news from Yukari" asked Linn  
  
"she's dead" said Mako  
  
"oh no" said Rachel getting up.  
  
"are you alright" asked Linn  
  
"fine, i had some time and I'm over it" said Mako  
  
"okay, damn it. i wish I found out who pulled that stunt at school. When i   
do, BAM! there dead." said Rachel  
  
"yeah do that and get life in prison and I won't even bother to help bust   
you out" said Linn  
  
"fine, i'll just beat the shit out of them" said Rachel  
  
"you guys' said Mako  
  
"huh" asked the girls looking up  
  
"do you hear that" asked Mako  
  
"hear what" asked Linn just as she finished the last word a red portal   
opened up and a figure with black wings jumped up from it and the portal   
disappeared.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!' screamed Rachel. Linn grabbed her gun.  
  
"HEY" screamed Mako "thats the guy who killed Yukari and all those students"  
  
"Oh really, well whatever the hell he is, is gonna get shit from us" said   
Rachel  
  
"Hmm, you humans" chuckeled the demon "think your so strong" he whooshed his   
hand passed Rachel. A huge force hit her making her fly threw the window.  
  
"RACHEL-CHAN!' screamed Linn. Mako ran over to the window and saw Linn   
holding onto the fire escape.  
  
"few" said Mako. Rachel cursed outloud and placed a leg up trying to get up.   
Linn faced the demon.  
  
"What are you?" she asked  
  
"Me? I am demon sent my one of the angels.We need Mako ... dead" said Gatti  
  
"Nani-O!?" said Linn  
  
"I can't explain, just that your in the way soo..." Gatti whooshed his hand   
at Linn. Linn felt a huge force hit her and the next thing she knew she was   
in the air falling fast. Linn screamed but then she felt something catch   
her.  
  
"uhh?" Linn looked up and gasped. Her savior was a man with long golden hair   
and wings!  
  
"FUCK! not another one!" shouted Linn  
  
"hu" the angel laughed "calm down, we are here to help"  
  
"Ohhhh" Linn said. The angel landed and Linn saw another shorted angel land   
beside him. The angel put Linn down.  
  
"Mika-chan, get the girl and run" said the angel  
  
"RAPHAEL!" shouted Michael, "I want a peice of the action too!"  
  
"I know, that is why you take the girl and whatever follows you, you'll buit   
the living shit out of it" laughed Raphael  
  
"fine" Michael jumped into the air to get Mako.  
  
Rachel had gotten up and was shooting the demon, the demon   
cursed being shot in the arm.  
  
"Mako-Chan! come here" said Rachel still shooting the demon. Mako made her   
way over to Rachel, but then the demon shot his hand at Mako making her fall   
fly threw the wall and tumble down the building from the outside. Mako's   
forehead was cut open and her shirt ripped a little. She was about to faint   
when she felt herself hit a soft chest.  
  
"we got to stop meeting like this" said a voice that sent chills up Mako's   
back as she felt his hands move to her back and pulled her up into a more   
comfortable position.  
  
"hold on tight, I need to get you out of here" said Michael flapping higher.  
  
Rachel having been thrown off the building onto the ground by the   
demon could hardly move, she hadn't broken any bones but her arm and ankle   
hurt hella bad. Linn had ran over to them and a angel called Raphael had   
told them to get away and Mako would be returned to them very shortly. So   
now Rachel and Linn were trying to escape by the ally.  
  
"Hey, I have a friend Vaniella, who lives right up this block. We could   
crash at her place" said Rachel  
  
"vanialla?" laughed Linn  
  
"fuck you, her parents were weird"  
  
"Awww" Gatti screamed as Raphael drove a peice of glass into his   
chest. Blood leaked all over his cloths, Gatti fell backwords and landed on   
his back.  
  
"ah" Gatti coughed up blood, "even though i'm done. The girl will still die.   
You can't stop her from reawakening and when she does. She'll be on our side   
.. and kill you.. angels"  
  
"reawakening?" said Raphael. The demon laughed, coughing up more blood.  
  
"what? you mean to say you don't know." the demon laughed harder "you'll be   
surprised when it happens". Before Raphael could ask him what "it" was.   
Gatti had died and his body disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go and find Mika-chan"  
  
Michael and Mako had hidden themselves on a roof top. It was about   
a mile from Mako's apartment she sharred with her sisters. Mako had sat down   
and leaned against the wall and Michael stood looking around for anything.   
Mako whinced when her hand went to her cut on her forehead. She didn't think   
it was huge but it was and then she had one on her side and up her arms.   
Mako looked down at the blood on her fingers. She never had any serious   
wounds like this. She remebered Yukari. A tear slide down her check   
remembering her late friend.  
  
"does it hurt?" asked Michael seeing the tear and thinking it was from the   
cuts.  
  
"no, just a thought" said Mako  
  
"well anyway we have to get those wounds cleaned up" Michael sat down next   
to her. His hand brushed her cut on her forehead and Mako jumped back.  
  
"hey, i'm not going to hurt you" said Michael  
  
"you just did"  
  
"HELLO DUMBASS I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!"shouted Michael  
  
"then don't touch it" said Mako  
  
"how will I help you then?' asked Michael grabbing her arm roughly and   
pulling her back. Mako whimpered as his hand touched a cut and she fell   
into him making him fall onto the floor.  
  
"uh, sorry" said Mako jumping away. Michael just sat up and laughed.  
  
"geez, you act like you've never came in close contact with a guy" joked   
Michael. Mako blushed and looked away.  
  
"oh my god" laughed Michael seeing her expression.  
  
"WHAT! just cause me and a ... guy never did anything doesn't make me ...   
whatever your thinking" said Mako  
  
"and what am i thinking?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't know" said Mako  
  
"are you totally stupid"  
  
"NO! god your so ... uhhh .. such a jerk!" shouted Mako  
  
"a jerk!" laughed Michael  
  
"ahem" Mako nodded her head  
  
"well you act like Mrs. Innocents" said Michael  
  
"and proud of it, i don't have to be bad!" said Mako  
  
"I like too" said Michael crawling on top of her.  
  
"michael!" said Mako surprised. Michael didn't answer just lowered himself   
to her. Mako almost fainted as his lips crushed against her's. Mako gasped   
and Michael's tongue went into her mouth and roamed her mouth.Michael   
smirked threw the kiss at her body's reaction, her hands had went around his   
neck but for the wrong reason. Mako took her nail and shoved it into his   
neck making him let go.  
  
"shit!" said Michael placing a hand over his neck and feeling the blood.   
Mako tried to squirm out from under him. But he held her down with his arm.  
  
"Why'd you do that? We were having fun"  
  
"you were! I didn't want you .. too kiss me' Mako blushed deeply at it.  
  
"It seems like you liked it" said Michael.  
  
"I didn't" lied Mako blushing deeply  
  
"Want to see" Michael was leaning forword to kiss her again when a voice   
broke out.  
  
"Get a room". Michael snapped his head up, it was Raphael.  
  
"raphael" said Michael. He peaked Mako's lips then got off her. Mako angry   
slapped Michael and jumped away from him. Michael just smirked and looked at   
Raphael who was looking odd.  
  
"what?" asked Michael  
  
"she just slapped you ... and she lived" laughed Raphael  
  
"whatever, so did you kill the demon?' asked Michael  
  
"No, I just let it run free killing all the people." joked Raphael  
  
"Uhh, alright alright. Okay, so now that your here what do we do?" asked   
Michael  
  
"well, I got a peice of information as of why that demon wanted the girl"   
said Raphael.  
  
"whats that" asked Michael  
  
"He said something about her reawakening. So little miss mako here has   
somone's soul in her"  
  
"What?" asked Mako  
  
"it's hard to explain, there's another someone in you" said Michael  
  
"oh" Mako felt a little uneasy  
  
"I don't know who it is though and her power but we'll need to find out and   
... HOLY SHIT! Oh my god Mako your bleeding. Michael how come you didn't get   
her to a hospital"  
  
"why need to, you can take care of her"  
  
"i think it best anyways to take her to a hospital" said Raphael  
  
"Excuse me" said Mako "where is my sisters?"  
  
"oh, those girls?" said Raphael  
  
"yeah my sisters"  
  
"they went somewhere. Don't worry I'll find them mean while Michael will   
take you to a hospital"  
  
"Okay, but what am I going to say to them? Hey a demon thing attacked me and   
now i'm all cut up?" said Mako  
  
"just say you were leaning over the fire escape and fell. it's somewhat   
true" said Michael  
  
"right" said Mako  
  
"Uhh,come on lets go" said Raphael flapping off and heading out to find Linn   
and Rachel  
  
"come on lets go" said Michael picking up Mako  
  
"don't you dare kiss me" said Mako  
  
"do what? oh this" said Michael brushing his lips over her's. Mako tossed   
her head back  
  
"don't! I'm warning you! I can be .. I can beat you up!" said Mako sounding   
like a stubburn little child.  
  
"yeah ... right. I'll have to remember that" said michael flapping off into   
the sky to the hospital.  
  
2 B' Continued ... so how was it? I'm trying to pair up raphael, michael,   
ANNDDDD! katoh {kato or whatever} and kira..they will come in later...chow!-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here is chapter 2... try to think.. a drug selling cop and a gang   
leader.. funny? no, alright..thats your oppion.  
  
D-E-M-O-N-S AND A-N-G-E-L-S  
Chapter 2: The Drug Selling Cop and the gang leader...what a kiss?!!  
  
Mako sat on her roof, she wore her black pants and a red tanktop   
with silver writing saying Rock Star and a black baggy jacket saying lucky   
13 on the side. Yukari had won it for a week. A whole week, then the   
hospital systen crashed for some reason and Yukari died. Mako held a letter   
in her hand, Yukari had asked a nurse to write it for her. Mako over looked   
it one more time.  
  
Dear Mako-chan  
I asked a nurse to write out this letter for you. I don't think i'm   
going to make it threw. I just wanted to say what a great friend you are and   
how much i love and treasure the moments with you. I'll miss you, but I   
don't want to make you feel pain. So promise me this, don't be sad or angry.   
Pretend I'm moving far far away. Even heaven can't seperate us-  
  
Yukari Kanzaki-  
  
Mako folded the letter back up and decided to go back home.  
  
"Why is it! that we got stuck watching the bitch?' asked Michael.  
  
"because it's our mission and now it's expanded" said Raphael  
  
"expanded my ass!" complained Michael  
  
"Would you rather we just lay around in heaven? peacefully" smirked Raphael.   
Michael then stopped complaining.  
  
"So why do we have to watch this girl? That demon wanted her" said Michael  
  
"I know that' said Raphael  
  
"well then, shouldn't we ask the girl then" asked Michael glancing back at   
the building were Mako was in.  
  
"I don't know, her friend died. Maybe give her time' said Raphael  
  
"and when have you gaven anyone time to heal" laughed Michael  
  
"bite me shorty" said Raphael  
  
"what did you say!" said Michael  
  
"nothing" lied Raphael  
  
"Huh! I don't give a fuck! I'm gonna make that girl talk shit" said Michael.   
Before Raphael could answer there came a scream from the bulding which Mako   
was in.  
  
"NANI!" screamed Linn, "you bitch! You found a pot of weed   
and didn't even bother to tell me"  
  
"well, I'M NOT THE COP HERE. COPS ARE NOT SUPPOUSED TO SELL DRUGS!' shouted   
Rachel.  
  
"Well, who's the one who's always busting your ass out of jail Mrs.I get   
high with my gang and walk into the police station to say hello to my dear   
sister, then throw up on the commisioner's desk and say "Hey, Ho yo buddy.   
Want some" and then stick the weed in his face!" said Linn  
  
"alright, okay here's the thing. I don't have to tell you every single damn   
thing I do in my life" said rachel "CAUSE YOUR NOT MY GOD DAMN FUCKING   
MOTHER SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"You bitch!" shouted Linn  
  
"UHHH" Rachel peared at the clock, "I need to go meet Satine she's waiting   
for me" said Rachel.  
  
"Uh.. NO you are not going out. I just busted you from jail a week ago your   
staying here" said Linn  
  
"your not my boss" said Rachel  
  
"so" said Linn  
  
"whatever sis" said Rachel. Suddenly, the door opened and closed witha thug.   
Linn looked up and saw Mako.  
  
"hey mako-chan wassup. Any news from Yukari" asked Linn  
  
"she's dead" said Mako  
  
"oh no" said Rachel getting up.  
  
"are you alright" asked Linn  
  
"fine, i had some time and I'm over it" said Mako  
  
"okay, damn it. i wish I found out who pulled that stunt at school. When i   
do, BAM! there dead." said Rachel  
  
"yeah do that and get life in prison and I won't even bother to help bust   
you out" said Linn  
  
"fine, i'll just beat the shit out of them" said Rachel  
  
"you guys' said Mako  
  
"huh" asked the girls looking up  
  
"do you hear that" asked Mako  
  
"hear what" asked Linn just as she finished the last word a red portal   
opened up and a figure with black wings jumped up from it and the portal   
disappeared.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!' screamed Rachel. Linn grabbed her gun.  
  
"HEY" screamed Mako "thats the guy who killed Yukari and all those students"  
  
"Oh really, well whatever the hell he is, is gonna get shit from us" said   
Rachel  
  
"Hmm, you humans" chuckeled the demon "think your so strong" he whooshed his   
hand passed Rachel. A huge force hit her making her fly threw the window.  
  
"RACHEL-CHAN!' screamed Linn. Mako ran over to the window and saw Linn   
holding onto the fire escape.  
  
"few" said Mako. Rachel cursed outloud and placed a leg up trying to get up.   
Linn faced the demon.  
  
"What are you?" she asked  
  
"Me? I am demon sent my one of the angels.We need Mako ... dead" said Gatti  
  
"Nani-O!?" said Linn  
  
"I can't explain, just that your in the way soo..." Gatti whooshed his hand   
at Linn. Linn felt a huge force hit her and the next thing she knew she was   
in the air falling fast. Linn screamed but then she felt something catch   
her.  
  
"uhh?" Linn looked up and gasped. Her savior was a man with long golden hair   
and wings!  
  
"FUCK! not another one!" shouted Linn  
  
"hu" the angel laughed "calm down, we are here to help"  
  
"Ohhhh" Linn said. The angel landed and Linn saw another shorted angel land   
beside him. The angel put Linn down.  
  
"Mika-chan, get the girl and run" said the angel  
  
"RAPHAEL!" shouted Michael, "I want a peice of the action too!"  
  
"I know, that is why you take the girl and whatever follows you, you'll buit   
the living shit out of it" laughed Raphael  
  
"fine" Michael jumped into the air to get Mako.  
  
Rachel had gotten up and was shooting the demon, the demon   
cursed being shot in the arm.  
  
"Mako-Chan! come here" said Rachel still shooting the demon. Mako made her   
way over to Rachel, but then the demon shot his hand at Mako making her fall   
fly threw the wall and tumble down the building from the outside. Mako's   
forehead was cut open and her shirt ripped a little. She was about to faint   
when she felt herself hit a soft chest.  
  
"we got to stop meeting like this" said a voice that sent chills up Mako's   
back as she felt his hands move to her back and pulled her up into a more   
comfortable position.  
  
"hold on tight, I need to get you out of here" said Michael flapping higher.  
  
Rachel having been thrown off the building onto the ground by the   
demon could hardly move, she hadn't broken any bones but her arm and ankle   
hurt hella bad. Linn had ran over to them and a angel called Raphael had   
told them to get away and Mako would be returned to them very shortly. So   
now Rachel and Linn were trying to escape by the ally.  
  
"Hey, I have a friend Vaniella, who lives right up this block. We could   
crash at her place" said Rachel  
  
"vanialla?" laughed Linn  
  
"fuck you, her parents were weird"  
  
"Awww" Gatti screamed as Raphael drove a peice of glass into his   
chest. Blood leaked all over his cloths, Gatti fell backwords and landed on   
his back.  
  
"ah" Gatti coughed up blood, "even though i'm done. The girl will still die.   
You can't stop her from reawakening and when she does. She'll be on our side   
.. and kill you.. angels"  
  
"reawakening?" said Raphael. The demon laughed, coughing up more blood.  
  
"what? you mean to say you don't know." the demon laughed harder "you'll be   
surprised when it happens". Before Raphael could ask him what "it" was.   
Gatti had died and his body disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go and find Mika-chan"  
  
Michael and Mako had hidden themselves on a roof top. It was about   
a mile from Mako's apartment she sharred with her sisters. Mako had sat down   
and leaned against the wall and Michael stood looking around for anything.   
Mako whinced when her hand went to her cut on her forehead. She didn't think   
it was huge but it was and then she had one on her side and up her arms.   
Mako looked down at the blood on her fingers. She never had any serious   
wounds like this. She remebered Yukari. A tear slide down her check   
remembering her late friend.  
  
"does it hurt?" asked Michael seeing the tear and thinking it was from the   
cuts.  
  
"no, just a thought" said Mako  
  
"well anyway we have to get those wounds cleaned up" Michael sat down next   
to her. His hand brushed her cut on her forehead and Mako jumped back.  
  
"hey, i'm not going to hurt you" said Michael  
  
"you just did"  
  
"HELLO DUMBASS I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!"shouted Michael  
  
"then don't touch it" said Mako  
  
"how will I help you then?' asked Michael grabbing her arm roughly and   
pulling her back. Mako whimpered as his hand touched a cut and she fell   
into him making him fall onto the floor.  
  
"uh, sorry" said Mako jumping away. Michael just sat up and laughed.  
  
"geez, you act like you've never came in close contact with a guy" joked   
Michael. Mako blushed and looked away.  
  
"oh my god" laughed Michael seeing her expression.  
  
"WHAT! just cause me and a ... guy never did anything doesn't make me ...   
whatever your thinking" said Mako  
  
"and what am i thinking?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't know" said Mako  
  
"are you totally stupid"  
  
"NO! god your so ... uhhh .. such a jerk!" shouted Mako  
  
"a jerk!" laughed Michael  
  
"ahem" Mako nodded her head  
  
"well you act like Mrs. Innocents" said Michael  
  
"and proud of it, i don't have to be bad!" said Mako  
  
"I like too" said Michael crawling on top of her.  
  
"michael!" said Mako surprised. Michael didn't answer just lowered himself   
to her. Mako almost fainted as his lips crushed against her's. Mako gasped   
and Michael's tongue went into her mouth and roamed her mouth.Michael   
smirked threw the kiss at her body's reaction, her hands had went around his   
neck but for the wrong reason. Mako took her nail and shoved it into his   
neck making him let go.  
  
"shit!" said Michael placing a hand over his neck and feeling the blood.   
Mako tried to squirm out from under him. But he held her down with his arm.  
  
"Why'd you do that? We were having fun"  
  
"you were! I didn't want you .. too kiss me' Mako blushed deeply at it.  
  
"It seems like you liked it" said Michael.  
  
"I didn't" lied Mako blushing deeply  
  
"Want to see" Michael was leaning forword to kiss her again when a voice   
broke out.  
  
"Get a room". Michael snapped his head up, it was Raphael.  
  
"raphael" said Michael. He peaked Mako's lips then got off her. Mako angry   
slapped Michael and jumped away from him. Michael just smirked and looked at   
Raphael who was looking odd.  
  
"what?" asked Michael  
  
"she just slapped you ... and she lived" laughed Raphael  
  
"whatever, so did you kill the demon?' asked Michael  
  
"No, I just let it run free killing all the people." joked Raphael  
  
"Uhh, alright alright. Okay, so now that your here what do we do?" asked   
Michael  
  
"well, I got a peice of information as of why that demon wanted the girl"   
said Raphael.  
  
"whats that" asked Michael  
  
"He said something about her reawakening. So little miss mako here has   
somone's soul in her"  
  
"What?" asked Mako  
  
"it's hard to explain, there's another someone in you" said Michael  
  
"oh" Mako felt a little uneasy  
  
"I don't know who it is though and her power but we'll need to find out and   
... HOLY SHIT! Oh my god Mako your bleeding. Michael how come you didn't get   
her to a hospital"  
  
"why need to, you can take care of her"  
  
"i think it best anyways to take her to a hospital" said Raphael  
  
"Excuse me" said Mako "where is my sisters?"  
  
"oh, those girls?" said Raphael  
  
"yeah my sisters"  
  
"they went somewhere. Don't worry I'll find them mean while Michael will   
take you to a hospital"  
  
"Okay, but what am I going to say to them? Hey a demon thing attacked me and   
now i'm all cut up?" said Mako  
  
"just say you were leaning over the fire escape and fell. it's somewhat   
true" said Michael  
  
"right" said Mako  
  
"Uhh,come on lets go" said Raphael flapping off and heading out to find Linn   
and Rachel  
  
"come on lets go" said Michael picking up Mako  
  
"don't you dare kiss me" said Mako  
  
"do what? oh this" said Michael brushing his lips over her's. Mako tossed   
her head back  
  
"don't! I'm warning you! I can be .. I can beat you up!" said Mako sounding   
like a stubburn little child.  
  
"yeah ... right. I'll have to remember that" said michael flapping off into   
the sky to the hospital.  
  
2 B' Continued ... so how was it? I'm trying to pair up raphael, michael,   
ANNDDDD! katoh {kato or whatever} and kira..they will come in later...chow!-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here is chapter 2... try to think.. a drug selling cop and a gang   
leader.. funny? no, alright..thats your oppion.  
  
D-E-M-O-N-S AND A-N-G-E-L-S  
Chapter 2: The Drug Selling Cop and the gang leader...what a kiss?!!  
  
Mako sat on her roof, she wore her black pants and a red tanktop   
with silver writing saying Rock Star and a black baggy jacket saying lucky   
13 on the side. Yukari had won it for a week. A whole week, then the   
hospital systen crashed for some reason and Yukari died. Mako held a letter   
in her hand, Yukari had asked a nurse to write it for her. Mako over looked   
it one more time.  
  
Dear Mako-chan  
I asked a nurse to write out this letter for you. I don't think i'm   
going to make it threw. I just wanted to say what a great friend you are and   
how much i love and treasure the moments with you. I'll miss you, but I   
don't want to make you feel pain. So promise me this, don't be sad or angry.   
Pretend I'm moving far far away. Even heaven can't seperate us-  
  
Yukari Kanzaki-  
  
Mako folded the letter back up and decided to go back home.  
  
"Why is it! that we got stuck watching the bitch?' asked Michael.  
  
"because it's our mission and now it's expanded" said Raphael  
  
"expanded my ass!" complained Michael  
  
"Would you rather we just lay around in heaven? peacefully" smirked Raphael.   
Michael then stopped complaining.  
  
"So why do we have to watch this girl? That demon wanted her" said Michael  
  
"I know that' said Raphael  
  
"well then, shouldn't we ask the girl then" asked Michael glancing back at   
the building were Mako was in.  
  
"I don't know, her friend died. Maybe give her time' said Raphael  
  
"and when have you gaven anyone time to heal" laughed Michael  
  
"bite me shorty" said Raphael  
  
"what did you say!" said Michael  
  
"nothing" lied Raphael  
  
"Huh! I don't give a fuck! I'm gonna make that girl talk shit" said Michael.   
Before Raphael could answer there came a scream from the bulding which Mako   
was in.  
  
"NANI!" screamed Linn, "you bitch! You found a pot of weed   
and didn't even bother to tell me"  
  
"well, I'M NOT THE COP HERE. COPS ARE NOT SUPPOUSED TO SELL DRUGS!' shouted   
Rachel.  
  
"Well, who's the one who's always busting your ass out of jail Mrs.I get   
high with my gang and walk into the police station to say hello to my dear   
sister, then throw up on the commisioner's desk and say "Hey, Ho yo buddy.   
Want some" and then stick the weed in his face!" said Linn  
  
"alright, okay here's the thing. I don't have to tell you every single damn   
thing I do in my life" said rachel "CAUSE YOUR NOT MY GOD DAMN FUCKING   
MOTHER SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"You bitch!" shouted Linn  
  
"UHHH" Rachel peared at the clock, "I need to go meet Satine she's waiting   
for me" said Rachel.  
  
"Uh.. NO you are not going out. I just busted you from jail a week ago your   
staying here" said Linn  
  
"your not my boss" said Rachel  
  
"so" said Linn  
  
"whatever sis" said Rachel. Suddenly, the door opened and closed witha thug.   
Linn looked up and saw Mako.  
  
"hey mako-chan wassup. Any news from Yukari" asked Linn  
  
"she's dead" said Mako  
  
"oh no" said Rachel getting up.  
  
"are you alright" asked Linn  
  
"fine, i had some time and I'm over it" said Mako  
  
"okay, damn it. i wish I found out who pulled that stunt at school. When i   
do, BAM! there dead." said Rachel  
  
"yeah do that and get life in prison and I won't even bother to help bust   
you out" said Linn  
  
"fine, i'll just beat the shit out of them" said Rachel  
  
"you guys' said Mako  
  
"huh" asked the girls looking up  
  
"do you hear that" asked Mako  
  
"hear what" asked Linn just as she finished the last word a red portal   
opened up and a figure with black wings jumped up from it and the portal   
disappeared.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!' screamed Rachel. Linn grabbed her gun.  
  
"HEY" screamed Mako "thats the guy who killed Yukari and all those students"  
  
"Oh really, well whatever the hell he is, is gonna get shit from us" said   
Rachel  
  
"Hmm, you humans" chuckeled the demon "think your so strong" he whooshed his   
hand passed Rachel. A huge force hit her making her fly threw the window.  
  
"RACHEL-CHAN!' screamed Linn. Mako ran over to the window and saw Linn   
holding onto the fire escape.  
  
"few" said Mako. Rachel cursed outloud and placed a leg up trying to get up.   
Linn faced the demon.  
  
"What are you?" she asked  
  
"Me? I am demon sent my one of the angels.We need Mako ... dead" said Gatti  
  
"Nani-O!?" said Linn  
  
"I can't explain, just that your in the way soo..." Gatti whooshed his hand   
at Linn. Linn felt a huge force hit her and the next thing she knew she was   
in the air falling fast. Linn screamed but then she felt something catch   
her.  
  
"uhh?" Linn looked up and gasped. Her savior was a man with long golden hair   
and wings!  
  
"FUCK! not another one!" shouted Linn  
  
"hu" the angel laughed "calm down, we are here to help"  
  
"Ohhhh" Linn said. The angel landed and Linn saw another shorted angel land   
beside him. The angel put Linn down.  
  
"Mika-chan, get the girl and run" said the angel  
  
"RAPHAEL!" shouted Michael, "I want a peice of the action too!"  
  
"I know, that is why you take the girl and whatever follows you, you'll buit   
the living shit out of it" laughed Raphael  
  
"fine" Michael jumped into the air to get Mako.  
  
Rachel had gotten up and was shooting the demon, the demon   
cursed being shot in the arm.  
  
"Mako-Chan! come here" said Rachel still shooting the demon. Mako made her   
way over to Rachel, but then the demon shot his hand at Mako making her fall   
fly threw the wall and tumble down the building from the outside. Mako's   
forehead was cut open and her shirt ripped a little. She was about to faint   
when she felt herself hit a soft chest.  
  
"we got to stop meeting like this" said a voice that sent chills up Mako's   
back as she felt his hands move to her back and pulled her up into a more   
comfortable position.  
  
"hold on tight, I need to get you out of here" said Michael flapping higher.  
  
Rachel having been thrown off the building onto the ground by the   
demon could hardly move, she hadn't broken any bones but her arm and ankle   
hurt hella bad. Linn had ran over to them and a angel called Raphael had   
told them to get away and Mako would be returned to them very shortly. So   
now Rachel and Linn were trying to escape by the ally.  
  
"Hey, I have a friend Vaniella, who lives right up this block. We could   
crash at her place" said Rachel  
  
"vanialla?" laughed Linn  
  
"fuck you, her parents were weird"  
  
"Awww" Gatti screamed as Raphael drove a peice of glass into his   
chest. Blood leaked all over his cloths, Gatti fell backwords and landed on   
his back.  
  
"ah" Gatti coughed up blood, "even though i'm done. The girl will still die.   
You can't stop her from reawakening and when she does. She'll be on our side   
.. and kill you.. angels"  
  
"reawakening?" said Raphael. The demon laughed, coughing up more blood.  
  
"what? you mean to say you don't know." the demon laughed harder "you'll be   
surprised when it happens". Before Raphael could ask him what "it" was.   
Gatti had died and his body disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go and find Mika-chan"  
  
Michael and Mako had hidden themselves on a roof top. It was about   
a mile from Mako's apartment she sharred with her sisters. Mako had sat down   
and leaned against the wall and Michael stood looking around for anything.   
Mako whinced when her hand went to her cut on her forehead. She didn't think   
it was huge but it was and then she had one on her side and up her arms.   
Mako looked down at the blood on her fingers. She never had any serious   
wounds like this. She remebered Yukari. A tear slide down her check   
remembering her late friend.  
  
"does it hurt?" asked Michael seeing the tear and thinking it was from the   
cuts.  
  
"no, just a thought" said Mako  
  
"well anyway we have to get those wounds cleaned up" Michael sat down next   
to her. His hand brushed her cut on her forehead and Mako jumped back.  
  
"hey, i'm not going to hurt you" said Michael  
  
"you just did"  
  
"HELLO DUMBASS I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!"shouted Michael  
  
"then don't touch it" said Mako  
  
"how will I help you then?' asked Michael grabbing her arm roughly and   
pulling her back. Mako whimpered as his hand touched a cut and she fell   
into him making him fall onto the floor.  
  
"uh, sorry" said Mako jumping away. Michael just sat up and laughed.  
  
"geez, you act like you've never came in close contact with a guy" joked   
Michael. Mako blushed and looked away.  
  
"oh my god" laughed Michael seeing her expression.  
  
"WHAT! just cause me and a ... guy never did anything doesn't make me ...   
whatever your thinking" said Mako  
  
"and what am i thinking?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't know" said Mako  
  
"are you totally stupid"  
  
"NO! god your so ... uhhh .. such a jerk!" shouted Mako  
  
"a jerk!" laughed Michael  
  
"ahem" Mako nodded her head  
  
"well you act like Mrs. Innocents" said Michael  
  
"and proud of it, i don't have to be bad!" said Mako  
  
"I like too" said Michael crawling on top of her.  
  
"michael!" said Mako surprised. Michael didn't answer just lowered himself   
to her. Mako almost fainted as his lips crushed against her's. Mako gasped   
and Michael's tongue went into her mouth and roamed her mouth.Michael   
smirked threw the kiss at her body's reaction, her hands had went around his   
neck but for the wrong reason. Mako took her nail and shoved it into his   
neck making him let go.  
  
"shit!" said Michael placing a hand over his neck and feeling the blood.   
Mako tried to squirm out from under him. But he held her down with his arm.  
  
"Why'd you do that? We were having fun"  
  
"you were! I didn't want you .. too kiss me' Mako blushed deeply at it.  
  
"It seems like you liked it" said Michael.  
  
"I didn't" lied Mako blushing deeply  
  
"Want to see" Michael was leaning forword to kiss her again when a voice   
broke out.  
  
"Get a room". Michael snapped his head up, it was Raphael.  
  
"raphael" said Michael. He peaked Mako's lips then got off her. Mako angry   
slapped Michael and jumped away from him. Michael just smirked and looked at   
Raphael who was looking odd.  
  
"what?" asked Michael  
  
"she just slapped you ... and she lived" laughed Raphael  
  
"whatever, so did you kill the demon?' asked Michael  
  
"No, I just let it run free killing all the people." joked Raphael  
  
"Uhh, alright alright. Okay, so now that your here what do we do?" asked   
Michael  
  
"well, I got a peice of information as of why that demon wanted the girl"   
said Raphael.  
  
"whats that" asked Michael  
  
"He said something about her reawakening. So little miss mako here has   
somone's soul in her"  
  
"What?" asked Mako  
  
"it's hard to explain, there's another someone in you" said Michael  
  
"oh" Mako felt a little uneasy  
  
"I don't know who it is though and her power but we'll need to find out and   
... HOLY SHIT! Oh my god Mako your bleeding. Michael how come you didn't get   
her to a hospital"  
  
"why need to, you can take care of her"  
  
"i think it best anyways to take her to a hospital" said Raphael  
  
"Excuse me" said Mako "where is my sisters?"  
  
"oh, those girls?" said Raphael  
  
"yeah my sisters"  
  
"they went somewhere. Don't worry I'll find them mean while Michael will   
take you to a hospital"  
  
"Okay, but what am I going to say to them? Hey a demon thing attacked me and   
now i'm all cut up?" said Mako  
  
"just say you were leaning over the fire escape and fell. it's somewhat   
true" said Michael  
  
"right" said Mako  
  
"Uhh,come on lets go" said Raphael flapping off and heading out to find Linn   
and Rachel  
  
"come on lets go" said Michael picking up Mako  
  
"don't you dare kiss me" said Mako  
  
"do what? oh this" said Michael brushing his lips over her's. Mako tossed   
her head back  
  
"don't! I'm warning you! I can be .. I can beat you up!" said Mako sounding   
like a stubburn little child.  
  
"yeah ... right. I'll have to remember that" said michael flapping off into   
the sky to the hospital.  
  
2 B' Continued ... so how was it? I'm trying to pair up raphael, michael,   
ANNDDDD! katoh {kato or whatever} and kira..they will come in later...chow!-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here is chapter 2... try to think.. a drug selling cop and a gang   
leader.. funny? no, alright..thats your oppion.  
  
D-E-M-O-N-S AND A-N-G-E-L-S  
Chapter 2: The Drug Selling Cop and the gang leader...what a kiss?!!  
  
Mako sat on her roof, she wore her black pants and a red tanktop   
with silver writing saying Rock Star and a black baggy jacket saying lucky   
13 on the side. Yukari had won it for a week. A whole week, then the   
hospital systen crashed for some reason and Yukari died. Mako held a letter   
in her hand, Yukari had asked a nurse to write it for her. Mako over looked   
it one more time.  
  
Dear Mako-chan  
I asked a nurse to write out this letter for you. I don't think i'm   
going to make it threw. I just wanted to say what a great friend you are and   
how much i love and treasure the moments with you. I'll miss you, but I   
don't want to make you feel pain. So promise me this, don't be sad or angry.   
Pretend I'm moving far far away. Even heaven can't seperate us-  
  
Yukari Kanzaki-  
  
Mako folded the letter back up and decided to go back home.  
  
"Why is it! that we got stuck watching the bitch?' asked Michael.  
  
"because it's our mission and now it's expanded" said Raphael  
  
"expanded my ass!" complained Michael  
  
"Would you rather we just lay around in heaven? peacefully" smirked Raphael.   
Michael then stopped complaining.  
  
"So why do we have to watch this girl? That demon wanted her" said Michael  
  
"I know that' said Raphael  
  
"well then, shouldn't we ask the girl then" asked Michael glancing back at   
the building were Mako was in.  
  
"I don't know, her friend died. Maybe give her time' said Raphael  
  
"and when have you gaven anyone time to heal" laughed Michael  
  
"bite me shorty" said Raphael  
  
"what did you say!" said Michael  
  
"nothing" lied Raphael  
  
"Huh! I don't give a fuck! I'm gonna make that girl talk shit" said Michael.   
Before Raphael could answer there came a scream from the bulding which Mako   
was in.  
  
"NANI!" screamed Linn, "you bitch! You found a pot of weed   
and didn't even bother to tell me"  
  
"well, I'M NOT THE COP HERE. COPS ARE NOT SUPPOUSED TO SELL DRUGS!' shouted   
Rachel.  
  
"Well, who's the one who's always busting your ass out of jail Mrs.I get   
high with my gang and walk into the police station to say hello to my dear   
sister, then throw up on the commisioner's desk and say "Hey, Ho yo buddy.   
Want some" and then stick the weed in his face!" said Linn  
  
"alright, okay here's the thing. I don't have to tell you every single damn   
thing I do in my life" said rachel "CAUSE YOUR NOT MY GOD DAMN FUCKING   
MOTHER SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"You bitch!" shouted Linn  
  
"UHHH" Rachel peared at the clock, "I need to go meet Satine she's waiting   
for me" said Rachel.  
  
"Uh.. NO you are not going out. I just busted you from jail a week ago your   
staying here" said Linn  
  
"your not my boss" said Rachel  
  
"so" said Linn  
  
"whatever sis" said Rachel. Suddenly, the door opened and closed witha thug.   
Linn looked up and saw Mako.  
  
"hey mako-chan wassup. Any news from Yukari" asked Linn  
  
"she's dead" said Mako  
  
"oh no" said Rachel getting up.  
  
"are you alright" asked Linn  
  
"fine, i had some time and I'm over it" said Mako  
  
"okay, damn it. i wish I found out who pulled that stunt at school. When i   
do, BAM! there dead." said Rachel  
  
"yeah do that and get life in prison and I won't even bother to help bust   
you out" said Linn  
  
"fine, i'll just beat the shit out of them" said Rachel  
  
"you guys' said Mako  
  
"huh" asked the girls looking up  
  
"do you hear that" asked Mako  
  
"hear what" asked Linn just as she finished the last word a red portal   
opened up and a figure with black wings jumped up from it and the portal   
disappeared.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!' screamed Rachel. Linn grabbed her gun.  
  
"HEY" screamed Mako "thats the guy who killed Yukari and all those students"  
  
"Oh really, well whatever the hell he is, is gonna get shit from us" said   
Rachel  
  
"Hmm, you humans" chuckeled the demon "think your so strong" he whooshed his   
hand passed Rachel. A huge force hit her making her fly threw the window.  
  
"RACHEL-CHAN!' screamed Linn. Mako ran over to the window and saw Linn   
holding onto the fire escape.  
  
"few" said Mako. Rachel cursed outloud and placed a leg up trying to get up.   
Linn faced the demon.  
  
"What are you?" she asked  
  
"Me? I am demon sent my one of the angels.We need Mako ... dead" said Gatti  
  
"Nani-O!?" said Linn  
  
"I can't explain, just that your in the way soo..." Gatti whooshed his hand   
at Linn. Linn felt a huge force hit her and the next thing she knew she was   
in the air falling fast. Linn screamed but then she felt something catch   
her.  
  
"uhh?" Linn looked up and gasped. Her savior was a man with long golden hair   
and wings!  
  
"FUCK! not another one!" shouted Linn  
  
"hu" the angel laughed "calm down, we are here to help"  
  
"Ohhhh" Linn said. The angel landed and Linn saw another shorted angel land   
beside him. The angel put Linn down.  
  
"Mika-chan, get the girl and run" said the angel  
  
"RAPHAEL!" shouted Michael, "I want a peice of the action too!"  
  
"I know, that is why you take the girl and whatever follows you, you'll buit   
the living shit out of it" laughed Raphael  
  
"fine" Michael jumped into the air to get Mako.  
  
Rachel had gotten up and was shooting the demon, the demon   
cursed being shot in the arm.  
  
"Mako-Chan! come here" said Rachel still shooting the demon. Mako made her   
way over to Rachel, but then the demon shot his hand at Mako making her fall   
fly threw the wall and tumble down the building from the outside. Mako's   
forehead was cut open and her shirt ripped a little. She was about to faint   
when she felt herself hit a soft chest.  
  
"we got to stop meeting like this" said a voice that sent chills up Mako's   
back as she felt his hands move to her back and pulled her up into a more   
comfortable position.  
  
"hold on tight, I need to get you out of here" said Michael flapping higher.  
  
Rachel having been thrown off the building onto the ground by the   
demon could hardly move, she hadn't broken any bones but her arm and ankle   
hurt hella bad. Linn had ran over to them and a angel called Raphael had   
told them to get away and Mako would be returned to them very shortly. So   
now Rachel and Linn were trying to escape by the ally.  
  
"Hey, I have a friend Vaniella, who lives right up this block. We could   
crash at her place" said Rachel  
  
"vanialla?" laughed Linn  
  
"fuck you, her parents were weird"  
  
"Awww" Gatti screamed as Raphael drove a peice of glass into his   
chest. Blood leaked all over his cloths, Gatti fell backwords and landed on   
his back.  
  
"ah" Gatti coughed up blood, "even though i'm done. The girl will still die.   
You can't stop her from reawakening and when she does. She'll be on our side   
.. and kill you.. angels"  
  
"reawakening?" said Raphael. The demon laughed, coughing up more blood.  
  
"what? you mean to say you don't know." the demon laughed harder "you'll be   
surprised when it happens". Before Raphael could ask him what "it" was.   
Gatti had died and his body disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go and find Mika-chan"  
  
Michael and Mako had hidden themselves on a roof top. It was about   
a mile from Mako's apartment she sharred with her sisters. Mako had sat down   
and leaned against the wall and Michael stood looking around for anything.   
Mako whinced when her hand went to her cut on her forehead. She didn't think   
it was huge but it was and then she had one on her side and up her arms.   
Mako looked down at the blood on her fingers. She never had any serious   
wounds like this. She remebered Yukari. A tear slide down her check   
remembering her late friend.  
  
"does it hurt?" asked Michael seeing the tear and thinking it was from the   
cuts.  
  
"no, just a thought" said Mako  
  
"well anyway we have to get those wounds cleaned up" Michael sat down next   
to her. His hand brushed her cut on her forehead and Mako jumped back.  
  
"hey, i'm not going to hurt you" said Michael  
  
"you just did"  
  
"HELLO DUMBASS I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!"shouted Michael  
  
"then don't touch it" said Mako  
  
"how will I help you then?' asked Michael grabbing her arm roughly and   
pulling her back. Mako whimpered as his hand touched a cut and she fell   
into him making him fall onto the floor.  
  
"uh, sorry" said Mako jumping away. Michael just sat up and laughed.  
  
"geez, you act like you've never came in close contact with a guy" joked   
Michael. Mako blushed and looked away.  
  
"oh my god" laughed Michael seeing her expression.  
  
"WHAT! just cause me and a ... guy never did anything doesn't make me ...   
whatever your thinking" said Mako  
  
"and what am i thinking?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't know" said Mako  
  
"are you totally stupid"  
  
"NO! god your so ... uhhh .. such a jerk!" shouted Mako  
  
"a jerk!" laughed Michael  
  
"ahem" Mako nodded her head  
  
"well you act like Mrs. Innocents" said Michael  
  
"and proud of it, i don't have to be bad!" said Mako  
  
"I like too" said Michael crawling on top of her.  
  
"michael!" said Mako surprised. Michael didn't answer just lowered himself   
to her. Mako almost fainted as his lips crushed against her's. Mako gasped   
and Michael's tongue went into her mouth and roamed her mouth.Michael   
smirked threw the kiss at her body's reaction, her hands had went around his   
neck but for the wrong reason. Mako took her nail and shoved it into his   
neck making him let go.  
  
"shit!" said Michael placing a hand over his neck and feeling the blood.   
Mako tried to squirm out from under him. But he held her down with his arm.  
  
"Why'd you do that? We were having fun"  
  
"you were! I didn't want you .. too kiss me' Mako blushed deeply at it.  
  
"It seems like you liked it" said Michael.  
  
"I didn't" lied Mako blushing deeply  
  
"Want to see" Michael was leaning forword to kiss her again when a voice   
broke out.  
  
"Get a room". Michael snapped his head up, it was Raphael.  
  
"raphael" said Michael. He peaked Mako's lips then got off her. Mako angry   
slapped Michael and jumped away from him. Michael just smirked and looked at   
Raphael who was looking odd.  
  
"what?" asked Michael  
  
"she just slapped you ... and she lived" laughed Raphael  
  
"whatever, so did you kill the demon?' asked Michael  
  
"No, I just let it run free killing all the people." joked Raphael  
  
"Uhh, alright alright. Okay, so now that your here what do we do?" asked   
Michael  
  
"well, I got a peice of information as of why that demon wanted the girl"   
said Raphael.  
  
"whats that" asked Michael  
  
"He said something about her reawakening. So little miss mako here has   
somone's soul in her"  
  
"What?" asked Mako  
  
"it's hard to explain, there's another someone in you" said Michael  
  
"oh" Mako felt a little uneasy  
  
"I don't know who it is though and her power but we'll need to find out and   
... HOLY SHIT! Oh my god Mako your bleeding. Michael how come you didn't get   
her to a hospital"  
  
"why need to, you can take care of her"  
  
"i think it best anyways to take her to a hospital" said Raphael  
  
"Excuse me" said Mako "where is my sisters?"  
  
"oh, those girls?" said Raphael  
  
"yeah my sisters"  
  
"they went somewhere. Don't worry I'll find them mean while Michael will   
take you to a hospital"  
  
"Okay, but what am I going to say to them? Hey a demon thing attacked me and   
now i'm all cut up?" said Mako  
  
"just say you were leaning over the fire escape and fell. it's somewhat   
true" said Michael  
  
"right" said Mako  
  
"Uhh,come on lets go" said Raphael flapping off and heading out to find Linn   
and Rachel  
  
"come on lets go" said Michael picking up Mako  
  
"don't you dare kiss me" said Mako  
  
"do what? oh this" said Michael brushing his lips over her's. Mako tossed   
her head back  
  
"don't! I'm warning you! I can be .. I can beat you up!" said Mako sounding   
like a stubburn little child.  
  
"yeah ... right. I'll have to remember that" said michael flapping off into   
the sky to the hospital.  
  
2 B' Continued ... so how was it? I'm trying to pair up raphael, michael,   
ANNDDDD! katoh {kato or whatever} and kira..they will come in later...chow!-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay here is chapter 2... try to think.. a drug selling cop and a gang   
leader.. funny? no, alright..thats your oppion.  
  
D-E-M-O-N-S AND A-N-G-E-L-S  
Chapter 2: The Drug Selling Cop and the gang leader...what a kiss?!!  
  
Mako sat on her roof, she wore her black pants and a red tanktop   
with silver writing saying Rock Star and a black baggy jacket saying lucky   
13 on the side. Yukari had won it for a week. A whole week, then the   
hospital systen crashed for some reason and Yukari died. Mako held a letter   
in her hand, Yukari had asked a nurse to write it for her. Mako over looked   
it one more time.  
  
Dear Mako-chan  
I asked a nurse to write out this letter for you. I don't think i'm   
going to make it threw. I just wanted to say what a great friend you are and   
how much i love and treasure the moments with you. I'll miss you, but I   
don't want to make you feel pain. So promise me this, don't be sad or angry.   
Pretend I'm moving far far away. Even heaven can't seperate us-  
  
Yukari Kanzaki-  
  
Mako folded the letter back up and decided to go back home.  
  
"Why is it! that we got stuck watching the bitch?' asked Michael.  
  
"because it's our mission and now it's expanded" said Raphael  
  
"expanded my ass!" complained Michael  
  
"Would you rather we just lay around in heaven? peacefully" smirked Raphael.   
Michael then stopped complaining.  
  
"So why do we have to watch this girl? That demon wanted her" said Michael  
  
"I know that' said Raphael  
  
"well then, shouldn't we ask the girl then" asked Michael glancing back at   
the building were Mako was in.  
  
"I don't know, her friend died. Maybe give her time' said Raphael  
  
"and when have you gaven anyone time to heal" laughed Michael  
  
"bite me shorty" said Raphael  
  
"what did you say!" said Michael  
  
"nothing" lied Raphael  
  
"Huh! I don't give a fuck! I'm gonna make that girl talk shit" said Michael.   
Before Raphael could answer there came a scream from the bulding which Mako   
was in.  
  
"NANI!" screamed Linn, "you bitch! You found a pot of weed   
and didn't even bother to tell me"  
  
"well, I'M NOT THE COP HERE. COPS ARE NOT SUPPOUSED TO SELL DRUGS!' shouted   
Rachel.  
  
"Well, who's the one who's always busting your ass out of jail Mrs.I get   
high with my gang and walk into the police station to say hello to my dear   
sister, then throw up on the commisioner's desk and say "Hey, Ho yo buddy.   
Want some" and then stick the weed in his face!" said Linn  
  
"alright, okay here's the thing. I don't have to tell you every single damn   
thing I do in my life" said rachel "CAUSE YOUR NOT MY GOD DAMN FUCKING   
MOTHER SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
"You bitch!" shouted Linn  
  
"UHHH" Rachel peared at the clock, "I need to go meet Satine she's waiting   
for me" said Rachel.  
  
"Uh.. NO you are not going out. I just busted you from jail a week ago your   
staying here" said Linn  
  
"your not my boss" said Rachel  
  
"so" said Linn  
  
"whatever sis" said Rachel. Suddenly, the door opened and closed witha thug.   
Linn looked up and saw Mako.  
  
"hey mako-chan wassup. Any news from Yukari" asked Linn  
  
"she's dead" said Mako  
  
"oh no" said Rachel getting up.  
  
"are you alright" asked Linn  
  
"fine, i had some time and I'm over it" said Mako  
  
"okay, damn it. i wish I found out who pulled that stunt at school. When i   
do, BAM! there dead." said Rachel  
  
"yeah do that and get life in prison and I won't even bother to help bust   
you out" said Linn  
  
"fine, i'll just beat the shit out of them" said Rachel  
  
"you guys' said Mako  
  
"huh" asked the girls looking up  
  
"do you hear that" asked Mako  
  
"hear what" asked Linn just as she finished the last word a red portal   
opened up and a figure with black wings jumped up from it and the portal   
disappeared.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!' screamed Rachel. Linn grabbed her gun.  
  
"HEY" screamed Mako "thats the guy who killed Yukari and all those students"  
  
"Oh really, well whatever the hell he is, is gonna get shit from us" said   
Rachel  
  
"Hmm, you humans" chuckeled the demon "think your so strong" he whooshed his   
hand passed Rachel. A huge force hit her making her fly threw the window.  
  
"RACHEL-CHAN!' screamed Linn. Mako ran over to the window and saw Linn   
holding onto the fire escape.  
  
"few" said Mako. Rachel cursed outloud and placed a leg up trying to get up.   
Linn faced the demon.  
  
"What are you?" she asked  
  
"Me? I am demon sent my one of the angels.We need Mako ... dead" said Gatti  
  
"Nani-O!?" said Linn  
  
"I can't explain, just that your in the way soo..." Gatti whooshed his hand   
at Linn. Linn felt a huge force hit her and the next thing she knew she was   
in the air falling fast. Linn screamed but then she felt something catch   
her.  
  
"uhh?" Linn looked up and gasped. Her savior was a man with long golden hair   
and wings!  
  
"FUCK! not another one!" shouted Linn  
  
"hu" the angel laughed "calm down, we are here to help"  
  
"Ohhhh" Linn said. The angel landed and Linn saw another shorted angel land   
beside him. The angel put Linn down.  
  
"Mika-chan, get the girl and run" said the angel  
  
"RAPHAEL!" shouted Michael, "I want a peice of the action too!"  
  
"I know, that is why you take the girl and whatever follows you, you'll buit   
the living shit out of it" laughed Raphael  
  
"fine" Michael jumped into the air to get Mako.  
  
Rachel had gotten up and was shooting the demon, the demon   
cursed being shot in the arm.  
  
"Mako-Chan! come here" said Rachel still shooting the demon. Mako made her   
way over to Rachel, but then the demon shot his hand at Mako making her fall   
fly threw the wall and tumble down the building from the outside. Mako's   
forehead was cut open and her shirt ripped a little. She was about to faint   
when she felt herself hit a soft chest.  
  
"we got to stop meeting like this" said a voice that sent chills up Mako's   
back as she felt his hands move to her back and pulled her up into a more   
comfortable position.  
  
"hold on tight, I need to get you out of here" said Michael flapping higher.  
  
Rachel having been thrown off the building onto the ground by the   
demon could hardly move, she hadn't broken any bones but her arm and ankle   
hurt hella bad. Linn had ran over to them and a angel called Raphael had   
told them to get away and Mako would be returned to them very shortly. So   
now Rachel and Linn were trying to escape by the ally.  
  
"Hey, I have a friend Vaniella, who lives right up this block. We could   
crash at her place" said Rachel  
  
"vanialla?" laughed Linn  
  
"fuck you, her parents were weird"  
  
"Awww" Gatti screamed as Raphael drove a peice of glass into his   
chest. Blood leaked all over his cloths, Gatti fell backwords and landed on   
his back.  
  
"ah" Gatti coughed up blood, "even though i'm done. The girl will still die.   
You can't stop her from reawakening and when she does. She'll be on our side   
.. and kill you.. angels"  
  
"reawakening?" said Raphael. The demon laughed, coughing up more blood.  
  
"what? you mean to say you don't know." the demon laughed harder "you'll be   
surprised when it happens". Before Raphael could ask him what "it" was.   
Gatti had died and his body disappeared.  
  
"Well, I guess I have to go and find Mika-chan"  
  
Michael and Mako had hidden themselves on a roof top. It was about   
a mile from Mako's apartment she sharred with her sisters. Mako had sat down   
and leaned against the wall and Michael stood looking around for anything.   
Mako whinced when her hand went to her cut on her forehead. She didn't think   
it was huge but it was and then she had one on her side and up her arms.   
Mako looked down at the blood on her fingers. She never had any serious   
wounds like this. She remebered Yukari. A tear slide down her check   
remembering her late friend.  
  
"does it hurt?" asked Michael seeing the tear and thinking it was from the   
cuts.  
  
"no, just a thought" said Mako  
  
"well anyway we have to get those wounds cleaned up" Michael sat down next   
to her. His hand brushed her cut on her forehead and Mako jumped back.  
  
"hey, i'm not going to hurt you" said Michael  
  
"you just did"  
  
"HELLO DUMBASS I AM TRYING TO HELP YOU HERE!"shouted Michael  
  
"then don't touch it" said Mako  
  
"how will I help you then?' asked Michael grabbing her arm roughly and   
pulling her back. Mako whimpered as his hand touched a cut and she fell   
into him making him fall onto the floor.  
  
"uh, sorry" said Mako jumping away. Michael just sat up and laughed.  
  
"geez, you act like you've never came in close contact with a guy" joked   
Michael. Mako blushed and looked away.  
  
"oh my god" laughed Michael seeing her expression.  
  
"WHAT! just cause me and a ... guy never did anything doesn't make me ...   
whatever your thinking" said Mako  
  
"and what am i thinking?" asked Michael.  
  
"I don't know" said Mako  
  
"are you totally stupid"  
  
"NO! god your so ... uhhh .. such a jerk!" shouted Mako  
  
"a jerk!" laughed Michael  
  
"ahem" Mako nodded her head  
  
"well you act like Mrs. Innocents" said Michael  
  
"and proud of it, i don't have to be bad!" said Mako  
  
"I like too" said Michael crawling on top of her.  
  
"michael!" said Mako surprised. Michael didn't answer just lowered himself   
to her. Mako almost fainted as his lips crushed against her's. Mako gasped   
and Michael's tongue went into her mouth and roamed her mouth.Michael   
smirked threw the kiss at her body's reaction, her hands had went around his   
neck but for the wrong reason. Mako took her nail and shoved it into his   
neck making him let go.  
  
"shit!" said Michael placing a hand over his neck and feeling the blood.   
Mako tried to squirm out from under him. But he held her down with his arm.  
  
"Why'd you do that? We were having fun"  
  
"you were! I didn't want you .. too kiss me' Mako blushed deeply at it.  
  
"It seems like you liked it" said Michael.  
  
"I didn't" lied Mako blushing deeply  
  
"Want to see" Michael was leaning forword to kiss her again when a voice   
broke out.  
  
"Get a room". Michael snapped his head up, it was Raphael.  
  
"raphael" said Michael. He peaked Mako's lips then got off her. Mako angry   
slapped Michael and jumped away from him. Michael just smirked and looked at   
Raphael who was looking odd.  
  
"what?" asked Michael  
  
"she just slapped you ... and she lived" laughed Raphael  
  
"whatever, so did you kill the demon?' asked Michael  
  
"No, I just let it run free killing all the people." joked Raphael  
  
"Uhh, alright alright. Okay, so now that your here what do we do?" asked   
Michael  
  
"well, I got a peice of information as of why that demon wanted the girl"   
said Raphael.  
  
"whats that" asked Michael  
  
"He said something about her reawakening. So little miss mako here has   
somone's soul in her"  
  
"What?" asked Mako  
  
"it's hard to explain, there's another someone in you" said Michael  
  
"oh" Mako felt a little uneasy  
  
"I don't know who it is though and her power but we'll need to find out and   
... HOLY SHIT! Oh my god Mako your bleeding. Michael how come you didn't get   
her to a hospital"  
  
"why need to, you can take care of her"  
  
"i think it best anyways to take her to a hospital" said Raphael  
  
"Excuse me" said Mako "where is my sisters?"  
  
"oh, those girls?" said Raphael  
  
"yeah my sisters"  
  
"they went somewhere. Don't worry I'll find them mean while Michael will   
take you to a hospital"  
  
"Okay, but what am I going to say to them? Hey a demon thing attacked me and   
now i'm all cut up?" said Mako  
  
"just say you were leaning over the fire escape and fell. it's somewhat   
true" said Michael  
  
"right" said Mako  
  
"Uhh,come on lets go" said Raphael flapping off and heading out to find Linn   
and Rachel  
  
"come on lets go" said Michael picking up Mako  
  
"don't you dare kiss me" said Mako  
  
"do what? oh this" said Michael brushing his lips over her's. Mako tossed   
her head back  
  
"don't! I'm warning you! I can be .. I can beat you up!" said Mako sounding   
like a stubburn little child.  
  
"yeah ... right. I'll have to remember that" said michael flapping off into   
the sky to the hospital.  
  
2 B' Continued ... so how was it? I'm trying to pair up raphael, michael,   
ANNDDDD! katoh {kato or whatever} and kira..they will come in later...chow!-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Chat with friends online, try MSN Messenger: http://messenger.msn.com 


	3. Angels demons 3

Subj:
**demons/angels 3...**

Date:
4/27/02 12:41:37 PM Pacific Daylight Time

_From: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com (Mara Barker)  
To: Marna43@aol.com, PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
_
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey another chapter..i think this one will have katou and Kira in it..I'll   
try to put them in..  
  
D-E-M-O-N-S AND A-N-G-E-L-S  
  
Chapter 3: The American, first period, MIKA-CHAN'S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!  
  
  
Mako had awaken in the hospital, she had fainted sometime when   
Michael was bringing her to it. She woke up with Linn and Rachel by her   
side.  
  
"Hey, little kitten" said Linn  
  
"uhh hey" said Mako sitting up.  
  
"Well, our apartment is totally blowne away. So we got a better place about   
tweanty miles from here. That guy said it would be best to buy a place some   
ways from ours just incase some more ... demons come back" said Rachel  
  
"So we are moving up west ... but isn't that gang up there ... well you guys   
aren't friends" said mako to rachel  
  
"Hey, it's okay. Do you think someone can hurt me, the gang up there is just   
kiddie" said Rachel  
  
"but you.. YOU ARM!" said Mako looking at rachel's arm bandages in white.  
  
"Oh this" Rachel held up her hand. "I just twisted it from the fall"  
  
"Yeah, luckily they bought that story you falling over and Rachel tried to   
help you.. then twisted her arm. Anyway you can come home now. You start   
school tomorrow so we have to go home and make things ready" said Linn  
  
"kay"  
  
**************************************  
  
"So we watch her for a while, COME ON! They won't stop till she   
dies" said Michael  
  
"well, we could kill her and take her spirit to heaven and that will make   
her safe" said Raphael  
  
"No, it won't. Well anyways they moved. Do you know where?" asked Michael  
  
"up west .." said Raphael  
  
"So now what" asked Michael  
  
"Well hahahahahaha" Raphael laughed "I placed you in Mako's new school"  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Shouted Michael  
  
"Well hehhe.." Raphael laughed.  
  
***************************************  
  
A young girl, around seventeen, looked up at her apartment. She   
was an american, from the coolest city New york {bid londin you bitch! you   
suck! how dare you attack us! you mother fucking ..uh..if he was so   
rightious he would be on that airplane that crashed! er..anywayz then kill   
our precious wall street journal guy! die die die! you bastard//sicks   
mika-chan after him!}.  
  
A young girl, around seveteen, looked up at her apartment. She was a   
american, from new york. She had short dark brown hair {like kira's} and   
green eyes. Her name was {uhh..err thinking hard} Seiya Young. She sighed   
remembering why she came to japan. Her parents had wanted her too! She had   
learned how to fight and use a sword and they decided to make her get   
lessons from the best which was here.  
  
"well, tomorrow is school" sighed Seiya.  
  
***************************************  
  
  
Next Day at school..  
  
A/N there's a note here..okay there are two uniforms at the school..the   
green one and the black one. You ever seen that pic of   
mika-chan/uriel/raphael/ Gabreille dressed in some school uniform thats what   
they look like...oh and setsuna/kira/kato/etc go to this school and it's a   
boy/girl school..  
  
First Period...  
  
Rachel's first period was social studies. Her uniform went   
perfectly with her. Rachel's brown eyes and dirty blond short hair. She was   
a senior in highschool. Rachel walked down the hall getting weird looks from   
girls who knew who she was {leader of the Scharret Gang up east}. Rachel   
just smirked at her and walked on. Soon the bell rang and Rachel was still   
searching for her class. Rachel was heading towards the office to ask where   
her class was when a old lady and a young girl around her age was walking   
towards her.  
  
"Excuse me" said Rachel to the woman.  
  
"yes" asked the woman  
  
"I'm new here and my first class is Mr. Joye can you tell me where he is?"   
asked Rachel  
  
"Well, I'll show you. This girl here has that same class too. She's new too"   
said the lady  
  
"Oh I'm Rachel Omaiko" said Rachel  
  
"Seiya Young" said the girl  
  
"Mrs. Lee" said the woman "now follow me"  
  
Mrs. Lee lead them down the first unit onto the third unit and   
opened a door leading to a class.  
  
"Excuse me" coughed Mrs. Lee to Mr. Joye  
  
"yes" said Mr. Joye  
  
"well, you have two new students" said Mrs. Lee letting Rachel and Seiya   
into the room. Rachel's eyes at once locked onto a girl with long red hair   
and blue eyes, the girl's name was Treice Smik the leader of the western   
gang Juuna. Rachel just smirked at her.  
  
"alright, you two find a spare seat" said Mr. Joye. Mrs. Lee walked out of   
the room. Rachel took a seat next to the window and Seiya sat beside her.  
  
"So why don't you two tell us a little about yourself" said Mr.Joye " why   
don't you go first" said Joye pointing to Seiya.  
  
"Well, I am Seiya Young and I came from America and.. thats about it" said   
Seiya. She heard a snuffle laugh come from the girl behind her. She turned   
around and fased the girl, she had long red hair and blue eyes.  
  
"do you think being from america is funny" asked Seiya  
  
"maybe" said the girl  
  
"Well, you know what in america when someone gives a person crap then we   
beat that person up, so you better watch it" said Seiya loud enough for the   
girl to hear.  
  
"is that a threat" asked the girl  
  
"Treice cut it out" said Rachel  
  
"Rachel Omaiko, I thought i'd never see the day you'd come onto our   
territory" said Treice  
  
"EXCUSE ME! THIS IS CLASS" shouted Joye "now why don't you tell us   
something" Joye said to Rachel  
  
"My name is Rachel Omaiko. MY apartment was torn apart by a evil demon and   
now i'm stuck here in this school with that bitch treice"  
  
  
  
Mako's first period was arts and culture. She walked into class   
and saw about fifteen people there and one caught her eye right away. He was   
leaning on a chair backwords and his feet on the table. He wore the freshmen   
uniform green shorts and long sleeved shirt and a black tie, he had green   
stockings and black boots. Angry Mako walked over to him and lifted his   
chair making him fall backwords.  
  
"what the fuck!" shouted Michael falling down.  
  
"what the heck are you doing here?' demanded Mako  
  
"oh hey sweetie" said Michael  
  
"shut up and just answer me" said Mako  
  
"oh is that they way to treat your savior" asked Michael  
  
"Uhh!" Mako growled making Michael give her a sexy smirk.  
  
"I'm here to protect you,oh and I have the same class's with you. I made   
sure we got the same" said Michael  
  
"you bastard" said Mako  
  
"WOW! you actually swore and you said you were Miss Innocent" said Michael   
picking himself up from the ground.  
  
"Well, I can be whatever I want to be!" said Mako crossing her arms. Michael   
just laughed and smiled at her relizing how short her skirt was and how   
tight her shirt was too.  
  
"And what are you starring at?" asked Mako  
  
"ahh .. nothin" said Michael  
  
"whatever" said Mako tapping her foot.  
  
"why don't you take a seat" said Michael  
  
"No" said Mako  
  
"okay then" said Michael..  
  
"uhh alright" Mako took a seat by him.  
  
"SO got anymore clues as of why that friggen demon wants me?" asked Mako  
  
"not a clue" said Michael  
  
"oh that's helpfull" said Mako. Michael was about to say somethine when the   
bell rang signaling first period. The students took a seat, it seemed that   
arts and culture was free seating. Mako sighed, *michael's in all my   
class's! HUHH! and just how am I going to survive?* Mako crashed back into   
reality as she felt a hand slide up her leg.  
  
"quite it" whispered Mako  
  
"quite what?" asked Michael  
  
"fine" Mako took her sharp pencil and jabbed it into his hand.  
  
"SHIT!" screamed Michael jumping up. Luckily, the teacher hadn't came in   
yet. Some students laughed and giggeled.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted Michael at them. There was no way little humans   
would laugh at him.  
  
"Watch your mouth" said a boy standing up.  
  
"oh yeah" Michael stood up "make me"  
  
"Anytime, shorty" said the boy. Suddenly, in blink of an eye. Michael was   
ontop of the boy pounding the shit out of him. But he mentioned Mika_chan's   
height and we all know what will happen, ahem anywayz. Mako jumped up and   
grabbed Michael's arm.  
  
"michael stop it!" shouted Mako. Suddnely, Michael turned and punched Mako   
in the stomach making her fly across the room. As Mako's back hit the wall   
she knew that what she thought of Michael was nothing. He wasn't nice or   
kind. He was evil, a evil angel who didn't care about anyone, maybe Raphael   
though . Mako gasped at the pain, pain she never felt before. It felt like   
her insides were burning. Her organs shriveling up into burnt splinters. Her   
eyelids rose up and starred at Michael as he kept on fighting the boy, did   
he know that he had hit her? Of course he had turned right around, made eye   
contact, and then he hit her. Mako felt the tears slide down her face. She   
got up and stumbeled a little bit then she burst into tears and ran out the   
door.  
  
Michael looked up, now relizing what he had done. The boy under   
him was almost unconcouis!  
  
"oh my god" said Michael getting up, the memory repeated in his mind. Him   
turning and hitting Mako! He was suppoused to protect her not kill her!   
Suddenly, the teacher came in wide eyed at the sceane  
  
"COME WITH ME YOUNG MAN NOW, AND YOU RUSSEL GET TO THE NURSE!"  
  
Michael without saying a word did so. Still angry he followed the   
bitchty teacher only for one reason, his job, his mission was to protect   
Mako and by listening to this bitch he would.  
  
2 B' Continued... what will happpen? I wonder...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey another chapter..i think this one will have katou and Kira in it..I'll   
try to put them in..  
  
D-E-M-O-N-S AND A-N-G-E-L-S  
  
Chapter 3: The American, first period, MIKA-CHAN'S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!  
  
  
Mako had awaken in the hospital, she had fainted sometime when   
Michael was bringing her to it. She woke up with Linn and Rachel by her   
side.  
  
"Hey, little kitten" said Linn  
  
"uhh hey" said Mako sitting up.  
  
"Well, our apartment is totally blowne away. So we got a better place about   
tweanty miles from here. That guy said it would be best to buy a place some   
ways from ours just incase some more ... demons come back" said Rachel  
  
"So we are moving up west ... but isn't that gang up there ... well you guys   
aren't friends" said mako to rachel  
  
"Hey, it's okay. Do you think someone can hurt me, the gang up there is just   
kiddie" said Rachel  
  
"but you.. YOU ARM!" said Mako looking at rachel's arm bandages in white.  
  
"Oh this" Rachel held up her hand. "I just twisted it from the fall"  
  
"Yeah, luckily they bought that story you falling over and Rachel tried to   
help you.. then twisted her arm. Anyway you can come home now. You start   
school tomorrow so we have to go home and make things ready" said Linn  
  
"kay"  
  
**************************************  
  
"So we watch her for a while, COME ON! They won't stop till she   
dies" said Michael  
  
"well, we could kill her and take her spirit to heaven and that will make   
her safe" said Raphael  
  
"No, it won't. Well anyways they moved. Do you know where?" asked Michael  
  
"up west .." said Raphael  
  
"So now what" asked Michael  
  
"Well hahahahahaha" Raphael laughed "I placed you in Mako's new school"  
  
"YOU WHAT!" Shouted Michael  
  
"Well hehhe.." Raphael laughed.  
  
***************************************  
  
A young girl, around seventeen, looked up at her apartment. She   
was an american, from the coolest city New york {bid londin you bitch! you   
suck! how dare you attack us! you mother fucking ..uh..if he was so   
rightious he would be on that airplane that crashed! er..anywayz then kill   
our precious wall street journal guy! die die die! you bastard//sicks   
mika-chan after him!}.  
  
A young girl, around seveteen, looked up at her apartment. She was a   
american, from new york. She had short dark brown hair {like kira's} and   
green eyes. Her name was {uhh..err thinking hard} Seiya Young. She sighed   
remembering why she came to japan. Her parents had wanted her too! She had   
learned how to fight and use a sword and they decided to make her get   
lessons from the best which was here.  
  
"well, tomorrow is school" sighed Seiya.  
  
***************************************  
  
  
Next Day at school..  
  
A/N there's a note here..okay there are two uniforms at the school..the   
green one and the black one. You ever seen that pic of   
mika-chan/uriel/raphael/ Gabreille dressed in some school uniform thats what   
they look like...oh and setsuna/kira/kato/etc go to this school and it's a   
boy/girl school..  
  
First Period...  
  
Rachel's first period was social studies. Her uniform went   
perfectly with her. Rachel's brown eyes and dirty blond short hair. She was   
a senior in highschool. Rachel walked down the hall getting weird looks from   
girls who knew who she was {leader of the Scharret Gang up east}. Rachel   
just smirked at her and walked on. Soon the bell rang and Rachel was still   
searching for her class. Rachel was heading towards the office to ask where   
her class was when a old lady and a young girl around her age was walking   
towards her.  
  
"Excuse me" said Rachel to the woman.  
  
"yes" asked the woman  
  
"I'm new here and my first class is Mr. Joye can you tell me where he is?"   
asked Rachel  
  
"Well, I'll show you. This girl here has that same class too. She's new too"   
said the lady  
  
"Oh I'm Rachel Omaiko" said Rachel  
  
"Seiya Young" said the girl  
  
"Mrs. Lee" said the woman "now follow me"  
  
Mrs. Lee lead them down the first unit onto the third unit and   
opened a door leading to a class.  
  
"Excuse me" coughed Mrs. Lee to Mr. Joye  
  
"yes" said Mr. Joye  
  
"well, you have two new students" said Mrs. Lee letting Rachel and Seiya   
into the room. Rachel's eyes at once locked onto a girl with long red hair   
and blue eyes, the girl's name was Treice Smik the leader of the western   
gang Juuna. Rachel just smirked at her.  
  
"alright, you two find a spare seat" said Mr. Joye. Mrs. Lee walked out of   
the room. Rachel took a seat next to the window and Seiya sat beside her.  
  
"So why don't you two tell us a little about yourself" said Mr.Joye " why   
don't you go first" said Joye pointing to Seiya.  
  
"Well, I am Seiya Young and I came from America and.. thats about it" said   
Seiya. She heard a snuffle laugh come from the girl behind her. She turned   
around and fased the girl, she had long red hair and blue eyes.  
  
"do you think being from america is funny" asked Seiya  
  
"maybe" said the girl  
  
"Well, you know what in america when someone gives a person crap then we   
beat that person up, so you better watch it" said Seiya loud enough for the   
girl to hear.  
  
"is that a threat" asked the girl  
  
"Treice cut it out" said Rachel  
  
"Rachel Omaiko, I thought i'd never see the day you'd come onto our   
territory" said Treice  
  
"EXCUSE ME! THIS IS CLASS" shouted Joye "now why don't you tell us   
something" Joye said to Rachel  
  
"My name is Rachel Omaiko. MY apartment was torn apart by a evil demon and   
now i'm stuck here in this school with that bitch treice"  
  
  
  
Mako's first period was arts and culture. She walked into class   
and saw about fifteen people there and one caught her eye right away. He was   
leaning on a chair backwords and his feet on the table. He wore the freshmen   
uniform green shorts and long sleeved shirt and a black tie, he had green   
stockings and black boots. Angry Mako walked over to him and lifted his   
chair making him fall backwords.  
  
"what the fuck!" shouted Michael falling down.  
  
"what the heck are you doing here?' demanded Mako  
  
"oh hey sweetie" said Michael  
  
"shut up and just answer me" said Mako  
  
"oh is that they way to treat your savior" asked Michael  
  
"Uhh!" Mako growled making Michael give her a sexy smirk.  
  
"I'm here to protect you,oh and I have the same class's with you. I made   
sure we got the same" said Michael  
  
"you bastard" said Mako  
  
"WOW! you actually swore and you said you were Miss Innocent" said Michael   
picking himself up from the ground.  
  
"Well, I can be whatever I want to be!" said Mako crossing her arms. Michael   
just laughed and smiled at her relizing how short her skirt was and how   
tight her shirt was too.  
  
"And what are you starring at?" asked Mako  
  
"ahh .. nothin" said Michael  
  
"whatever" said Mako tapping her foot.  
  
"why don't you take a seat" said Michael  
  
"No" said Mako  
  
"okay then" said Michael..  
  
"uhh alright" Mako took a seat by him.  
  
"SO got anymore clues as of why that friggen demon wants me?" asked Mako  
  
"not a clue" said Michael  
  
"oh that's helpfull" said Mako. Michael was about to say somethine when the   
bell rang signaling first period. The students took a seat, it seemed that   
arts and culture was free seating. Mako sighed, *michael's in all my   
class's! HUHH! and just how am I going to survive?* Mako crashed back into   
reality as she felt a hand slide up her leg.  
  
"quite it" whispered Mako  
  
"quite what?" asked Michael  
  
"fine" Mako took her sharp pencil and jabbed it into his hand.  
  
"SHIT!" screamed Michael jumping up. Luckily, the teacher hadn't came in   
yet. Some students laughed and giggeled.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" shouted Michael at them. There was no way little humans   
would laugh at him.  
  
"Watch your mouth" said a boy standing up.  
  
"oh yeah" Michael stood up "make me"  
  
"Anytime, shorty" said the boy. Suddenly, in blink of an eye. Michael was   
ontop of the boy pounding the shit out of him. But he mentioned Mika_chan's   
height and we all know what will happen, ahem anywayz. Mako jumped up and   
grabbed Michael's arm.  
  
"michael stop it!" shouted Mako. Suddnely, Michael turned and punched Mako   
in the stomach making her fly across the room. As Mako's back hit the wall   
she knew that what she thought of Michael was nothing. He wasn't nice or   
kind. He was evil, a evil angel who didn't care about anyone, maybe Raphael   
though . Mako gasped at the pain, pain she never felt before. It felt like   
her insides were burning. Her organs shriveling up into burnt splinters. Her   
eyelids rose up and starred at Michael as he kept on fighting the boy, did   
he know that he had hit her? Of course he had turned right around, made eye   
contact, and then he hit her. Mako felt the tears slide down her face. She   
got up and stumbeled a little bit then she burst into tears and ran out the   
door.  
  
Michael looked up, now relizing what he had done. The boy under   
him was almost unconcouis!  
  
"oh my god" said Michael getting up, the memory repeated in his mind. Him   
turning and hitting Mako! He was suppoused to protect her not kill her!   
Suddenly, the teacher came in wide eyed at the sceane  
  
"COME WITH ME YOUNG MAN NOW, AND YOU RUSSEL GET TO THE NURSE!"  
  
Michael without saying a word did so. Still angry he followed the   
bitchty teacher only for one reason, his job, his mission was to protect   
Mako and by listening to this bitch he would.  
  
2 B' Continued... what will happpen? I wonder...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Get your FREE download of MSN Explorer at http://explorer.msn.com/intl.asp.  
  


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
Received: from rly-xi01.mx.aol.com (rly-xi01.mail.aol.com [172.20.116.6]) by air-xi03.mail.aol.com (v84.16) with ESMTP id MAILINXI34-0427154137; Sat, 27 Apr 2002 15:41:37 -0400  
Received: from hotmail.com (f246.law14.hotmail.com [64.4.21.246]) by rly-xi01.mx.aol.com (v84.15) with ESMTP id MAILRELAYINXI18-0427154102; Sat, 27 Apr 2002 15:41:02 -0400  
Received: from mail pickup service by hotmail.com with Microsoft SMTPSVC;  
Sat, 27 Apr 2002 12:40:57 -0700  
Received: from 198.81.16.38 by lw14fd.law14.hotmail.msn.com with HTTP;  
Sat, 27 Apr 2002 19:40:57 GMT  
X-Originating-IP: [198.81.16.38]  
From: "Mara Barker" lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
To: Marna43@aol.com, PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
Subject: demons/angels 3...  
Date: Sat, 27 Apr 2002 12:40:57 -0700  
Mime-Version: 1.0  
Content-Type: text/plain; format=flowed  
Message-ID: F246xckA1Qcaz5cBG8300001b28@hotmail.com  
X-OriginalArrivalTime: 27 Apr 2002 19:40:57.0306 (UTC) FILETIME=[738E5BA0:01C1EE23]  
  



	4. angels demons 4

Subj:
**angels/demons 4**

Date:
4/27/02 12:45:17 PM Pacific Daylight Time

_From: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com (Mara Barker)  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
_
  
  
  
  
Hey chapter four..  
  
Demons and Angels  
  
Chapter 4: Apologies...  
  
It had been eight hours since Mako had ran out of school, she was   
in her room looking at the huge brusie on her stomach. Michael sure had   
packed a punch. Mako sat back on her bed, tears still slide down her face.   
Linn was still at work and Rachel out somewhere. She was all alone, no one   
to talk too. Mako didn't know if she could go back to school. Suddenly a   
figure appeared beside her.  
  
"Awwww!" Mako screamed falling off the bed. She heard a laugh, she knew this   
laugh. Mako looked up, Michael was on her bed.  
  
"hey" said Michael  
  
"uhh..hey" said Mako getting up.  
  
"Uhh.. I didn't mean to hit you. It's just that..I have a bit of a temper"   
said Michael biting his lip.  
  
  
"A BIT OF A TEMPER! GOD YOU KILLED THAT POOR KID AND THAT PUCNH IT HURT   
HELLA BAD!" shouted Mako  
  
"did it leave a mark?' asked Michael moving toward her shirt to see.  
  
"uhhh! NO!' lied Mako embarrassed, she moved away but Michael grabbed her   
and pinned her to the bed.  
  
"lets see, I know I hit you hard" he lifted up her shirt showing the huge   
bruise.  
  
"oh my god!" said Michael.  
  
"it's okay" said Mako  
  
"shit! that must have hurt! and you just got out of the hospital" Michael   
leaned forword and kissed her brusie.  
  
"sorry" he said  
  
"it's.. alright" said Mako  
  
"are you sure?" asked Michael kissing the bruise again.  
  
"ah hem" Mako nodded her head.  
  
"I don't think so" Michael brought his lips up to her's and kissed her, Mako   
gasped and again Michael plunged his tongue down her throat. His hand went   
up her shirt and slipped under her bra. He cupped her breasts and smirked at   
her size. Mako didn't know why but she kissed back. Suddenly, they heard a   
door open..  
  
"I'M HOME!" shouted Rachel.  
  
"ahh" Mako threw Michael off her and jumped up. A huge blush appeared on her   
face. Michael smirked at his reaction from her and stood up. Rachel then   
pounced into the room and smiled as she saw Michael.  
  
"WOW! Michael is it true that you beat up that guy?"  
  
"yes" said Michael  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did you get suspended or something?" asked Rachel  
  
"No, I told them that guy started it and me being new they just gave me   
detention for the rest of the semister"  
  
"Well, the guy russel has a broken arm and his ribs are wounded very good   
you are so lucky if is parents don't sue you"  
  
"If they did it wouldn't matter, I'm dead you know?" chuckeled Michael  
  
"Oh yeah well thats cool. Oh, Mako" said Rachel starring at a beet red Mako.  
  
"whats the matter, did you finally have your period?" asked Rachel laughing   
and then shutting the door.  
  
"NANI! What the hell are you talking about?" shouted Mako at the closed   
door. Michael just laughed a little at Rachel's weird comment.  
  
"YOU" said Mako turning to Michael "shut up"  
  
Raphael sat on the building thinking of why the demon   
was after Mako and why they needed her. His eyes focused then on a figure   
walking along the curb side. It was Linn, Mako's oldest sister. Raphael   
swepped down off the building onto the curb behind Linn.  
  
"Hey" said Raphael  
  
"huh" Linn turned around. "Oh it's you, Raphael right?"  
  
"Hai" said Raphael  
  
"Uhh, where did you come from?"  
  
"heaven" joked Raphael making Linn laugh  
  
"oh, well I just came from work" said Linn  
  
"same here" said Raphael  
  
"So, where's the little one?" asked Linn  
  
"michael?" asked Raphael  
  
"yeah"  
  
"He's at school with Mako or at home now with her. Oh by the way I don't   
think you should call Michael little or short where he can hear you. He has   
a short temper, a very short temper more like half a half a second temper."  
  
"oh, so why are you here with me?"  
  
"I wanted to walk you home" smiled Raphael *I might be able to get some   
information from this girl*  
  
  
  
Katou laughed, "Nani-O! Russel got beat up"  
  
"yeah" said Doji  
  
"well, he deserved it. But how can a freshmen beat the shit out of the   
captin of the football team?" said Katou  
  
"oh and he like hit some new girl, Mako Omaiko, I think her sister is in my   
class. She was talking about it today in 6th pd." said Doji  
  
"Omaiko"  
  
Next Day- After School  
  
  
Rachel and Seiya were walking down the path outside the   
school. They were talking when they heard a small gasp and a "hey" that   
sounded familar. Rachel peaked around the corner and gasped seeing her   
little sister Mako being held by the arm but some yellow haired guy.  
  
"so this is Omaiko .. my your pretty huh Doji?" asked Katou  
  
"yeah, how about you come with us" said Doji  
  
"ew!" said Mako looking at Doji. She had no clue how she gotten into this   
mess. Michael had gone off somewhere and then pop these two guys come at her   
because Michael beat up Russel, their friend, and since she was freinds with   
Michael they wanted to have a little fun.  
  
"Hey, don't you know it's not nice to pick on little girls" said Rachel   
stepping out from behind the corner.  
  
"hee" katou looked at her. "mind your own business"  
  
"actually it is my business when it comes to someone picking on my little   
sister" said Rachel "Now" she started to walk towards him "drop her and let   
her go or else"  
  
"Or else what? you'll beat me up" Katou laughed at her.  
  
'actually yah that was what I was thinking" said Rachel  
  
"hmph" katou dropped Mako to the ground. Rachel walked over and helped Mako   
up. She started to turn away but a hand was placed on her shouldar. She   
looked back.  
  
"aren't you going to beat me up" laughed Katou  
  
"do you want me too" asked Rachel. Katou smirked and grabbed her by the   
shouldars and brought her back. Whispering into her ear he hissed.  
  
"how about you beat me up in bed"  
  
"Eh!" Rachel smacked him back and grabbed Seiya and Mako went off mutturing   
about jerks and men being complete asswholes.  
  
Linn wore loose black pants that fit her almost perfectly and a   
plain white shirt plus her police jacket {looks like the gundam wing   
preventors jacket but it's blue,white,dark grey}. She held out a gun and   
looked around the corner. She was in a dumb house, she was taking a test to   
get a raise and a higher position. Her breath was heavy as she looked   
around. Of course the gun was real but it was filled with paint balls.   
Suddenly she heard a snap behind her.  
  
"huh!" Linn gasped and turned around and pulled the triggar, making three   
paint balls hit the figure.  
  
"MY CLOTHS!" yelled the blond angel, Raphael.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! What are you doing here? I'm taking a test, this is   
important" said Linn lowering her gun,  
  
"oh well, I can get new ones" said Raphael not paying attention to her.  
  
"uh, forget this" Linn went around the corner and looked around. No one   
there.  
  
"hey, were are you going?" asked Raphael  
  
"away from you" said Linn  
  
"why, most girls love me" he joked.  
  
"not this one. I am trying to do a test here, bubb! Now please leave me   
alone or be quiet" said Linn  
  
"there is five men downstairs, two in the room three doors down and the last   
one is in the next room under the bed." said Raphael  
  
"what" said Linn looking at them  
  
"I just told you where they are" said Raphael  
  
"I can't have people's help! that's cheating"  
  
"I'm not a human, I'm a angel remeber"  
  
"haha, very funny" said Linn. She opened the door to the next room and sure   
enough there was a bed! She dropped to the floor with grace and quickness   
and pulled the triggar before looking. Sure enough there was a man.  
  
"oh!" the man was surprised that Linn caught him so easily. Linn stood up   
and turned around to ask Raphael how he knew the guy was there but he was   
gone.  
  
"Guys! I hate them at our school! there all idiots! think there   
all sweet and cute!" said Rachel mad at Katou for making the comment to her.   
They walked into their apartment, Seiya along as well.  
  
"Well, he was kinda cute. Infact you two would make a cute couple." said   
Seiya  
  
"WHAT!" Rachel grabbed Seiya "don't even say that again! He is monsterous,   
ugly, a jerk! uhh! I want to... he completely embarrassed me!" said Rachel  
  
"well what did he say to you, you haven't told us yet" said Mako  
  
"how about you beat me up in ... bed" said Rachel. Seiya and Mako burst out   
laughing.  
  
'it's not funny,! it was embarrassing!"  
  
"how was it embarrassing when only you two heard?" asked Seiya  
  
"cause she's a virgin" said Mako  
  
"looks who's talking, you virgin queen!" said Rachel  
  
"so! your one too! Seiya??"  
  
"I haven't done anything like that. Infact I've never had a kiss' said Seiya  
  
"I have" said Rachel "Bryan Maxi! then he moved to America..*sighs*"  
  
"um' I'd rather not say who was my first" said Mako  
  
"oh mako! your first kiss, already. My lil girl is growing up so fast"   
teased Rachel  
  
"well, what do you want to do?" asked Seiya  
  
"I have no homework, so I can do anything" said Rachel  
  
"me neither, I'm free" said Mako  
  
"How about a movie" said Seiya  
  
"Sure which one?"  
  
"umm, how about Queen of the damned?" asked Mako  
  
AUTHER NOTE: I LOVE THAT MOVIE! IT IS SO SWEET! the guy that places lestat   
is so cute!!! it's such a cute movie.!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey chapter four..  
  
Demons and Angels  
  
Chapter 4: Apologies...  
  
It had been eight hours since Mako had ran out of school, she was   
in her room looking at the huge brusie on her stomach. Michael sure had   
packed a punch. Mako sat back on her bed, tears still slide down her face.   
Linn was still at work and Rachel out somewhere. She was all alone, no one   
to talk too. Mako didn't know if she could go back to school. Suddenly a   
figure appeared beside her.  
  
"Awwww!" Mako screamed falling off the bed. She heard a laugh, she knew this   
laugh. Mako looked up, Michael was on her bed.  
  
"hey" said Michael  
  
"uhh..hey" said Mako getting up.  
  
"Uhh.. I didn't mean to hit you. It's just that..I have a bit of a temper"   
said Michael biting his lip.  
  
  
"A BIT OF A TEMPER! GOD YOU KILLED THAT POOR KID AND THAT PUCNH IT HURT   
HELLA BAD!" shouted Mako  
  
"did it leave a mark?' asked Michael moving toward her shirt to see.  
  
"uhhh! NO!' lied Mako embarrassed, she moved away but Michael grabbed her   
and pinned her to the bed.  
  
"lets see, I know I hit you hard" he lifted up her shirt showing the huge   
bruise.  
  
"oh my god!" said Michael.  
  
"it's okay" said Mako  
  
"shit! that must have hurt! and you just got out of the hospital" Michael   
leaned forword and kissed her brusie.  
  
"sorry" he said  
  
"it's.. alright" said Mako  
  
"are you sure?" asked Michael kissing the bruise again.  
  
"ah hem" Mako nodded her head.  
  
"I don't think so" Michael brought his lips up to her's and kissed her, Mako   
gasped and again Michael plunged his tongue down her throat. His hand went   
up her shirt and slipped under her bra. He cupped her breasts and smirked at   
her size. Mako didn't know why but she kissed back. Suddenly, they heard a   
door open..  
  
"I'M HOME!" shouted Rachel.  
  
"ahh" Mako threw Michael off her and jumped up. A huge blush appeared on her   
face. Michael smirked at his reaction from her and stood up. Rachel then   
pounced into the room and smiled as she saw Michael.  
  
"WOW! Michael is it true that you beat up that guy?"  
  
"yes" said Michael  
  
"Oh my gosh! Did you get suspended or something?" asked Rachel  
  
"No, I told them that guy started it and me being new they just gave me   
detention for the rest of the semister"  
  
"Well, the guy russel has a broken arm and his ribs are wounded very good   
you are so lucky if is parents don't sue you"  
  
"If they did it wouldn't matter, I'm dead you know?" chuckeled Michael  
  
"Oh yeah well thats cool. Oh, Mako" said Rachel starring at a beet red Mako.  
  
"whats the matter, did you finally have your period?" asked Rachel laughing   
and then shutting the door.  
  
"NANI! What the hell are you talking about?" shouted Mako at the closed   
door. Michael just laughed a little at Rachel's weird comment.  
  
"YOU" said Mako turning to Michael "shut up"  
  
Raphael sat on the building thinking of why the demon   
was after Mako and why they needed her. His eyes focused then on a figure   
walking along the curb side. It was Linn, Mako's oldest sister. Raphael   
swepped down off the building onto the curb behind Linn.  
  
"Hey" said Raphael  
  
"huh" Linn turned around. "Oh it's you, Raphael right?"  
  
"Hai" said Raphael  
  
"Uhh, where did you come from?"  
  
"heaven" joked Raphael making Linn laugh  
  
"oh, well I just came from work" said Linn  
  
"same here" said Raphael  
  
"So, where's the little one?" asked Linn  
  
"michael?" asked Raphael  
  
"yeah"  
  
"He's at school with Mako or at home now with her. Oh by the way I don't   
think you should call Michael little or short where he can hear you. He has   
a short temper, a very short temper more like half a half a second temper."  
  
"oh, so why are you here with me?"  
  
"I wanted to walk you home" smiled Raphael *I might be able to get some   
information from this girl*  
  
  
  
Katou laughed, "Nani-O! Russel got beat up"  
  
"yeah" said Doji  
  
"well, he deserved it. But how can a freshmen beat the shit out of the   
captin of the football team?" said Katou  
  
"oh and he like hit some new girl, Mako Omaiko, I think her sister is in my   
class. She was talking about it today in 6th pd." said Doji  
  
"Omaiko"  
  
Next Day- After School  
  
  
Rachel and Seiya were walking down the path outside the   
school. They were talking when they heard a small gasp and a "hey" that   
sounded familar. Rachel peaked around the corner and gasped seeing her   
little sister Mako being held by the arm but some yellow haired guy.  
  
"so this is Omaiko .. my your pretty huh Doji?" asked Katou  
  
"yeah, how about you come with us" said Doji  
  
"ew!" said Mako looking at Doji. She had no clue how she gotten into this   
mess. Michael had gone off somewhere and then pop these two guys come at her   
because Michael beat up Russel, their friend, and since she was freinds with   
Michael they wanted to have a little fun.  
  
"Hey, don't you know it's not nice to pick on little girls" said Rachel   
stepping out from behind the corner.  
  
"hee" katou looked at her. "mind your own business"  
  
"actually it is my business when it comes to someone picking on my little   
sister" said Rachel "Now" she started to walk towards him "drop her and let   
her go or else"  
  
"Or else what? you'll beat me up" Katou laughed at her.  
  
'actually yah that was what I was thinking" said Rachel  
  
"hmph" katou dropped Mako to the ground. Rachel walked over and helped Mako   
up. She started to turn away but a hand was placed on her shouldar. She   
looked back.  
  
"aren't you going to beat me up" laughed Katou  
  
"do you want me too" asked Rachel. Katou smirked and grabbed her by the   
shouldars and brought her back. Whispering into her ear he hissed.  
  
"how about you beat me up in bed"  
  
"Eh!" Rachel smacked him back and grabbed Seiya and Mako went off mutturing   
about jerks and men being complete asswholes.  
  
Linn wore loose black pants that fit her almost perfectly and a   
plain white shirt plus her police jacket {looks like the gundam wing   
preventors jacket but it's blue,white,dark grey}. She held out a gun and   
looked around the corner. She was in a dumb house, she was taking a test to   
get a raise and a higher position. Her breath was heavy as she looked   
around. Of course the gun was real but it was filled with paint balls.   
Suddenly she heard a snap behind her.  
  
"huh!" Linn gasped and turned around and pulled the triggar, making three   
paint balls hit the figure.  
  
"MY CLOTHS!" yelled the blond angel, Raphael.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry! What are you doing here? I'm taking a test, this is   
important" said Linn lowering her gun,  
  
"oh well, I can get new ones" said Raphael not paying attention to her.  
  
"uh, forget this" Linn went around the corner and looked around. No one   
there.  
  
"hey, were are you going?" asked Raphael  
  
"away from you" said Linn  
  
"why, most girls love me" he joked.  
  
"not this one. I am trying to do a test here, bubb! Now please leave me   
alone or be quiet" said Linn  
  
"there is five men downstairs, two in the room three doors down and the last   
one is in the next room under the bed." said Raphael  
  
"what" said Linn looking at them  
  
"I just told you where they are" said Raphael  
  
"I can't have people's help! that's cheating"  
  
"I'm not a human, I'm a angel remeber"  
  
"haha, very funny" said Linn. She opened the door to the next room and sure   
enough there was a bed! She dropped to the floor with grace and quickness   
and pulled the triggar before looking. Sure enough there was a man.  
  
"oh!" the man was surprised that Linn caught him so easily. Linn stood up   
and turned around to ask Raphael how he knew the guy was there but he was   
gone.  
  
"Guys! I hate them at our school! there all idiots! think there   
all sweet and cute!" said Rachel mad at Katou for making the comment to her.   
They walked into their apartment, Seiya along as well.  
  
"Well, he was kinda cute. Infact you two would make a cute couple." said   
Seiya  
  
"WHAT!" Rachel grabbed Seiya "don't even say that again! He is monsterous,   
ugly, a jerk! uhh! I want to... he completely embarrassed me!" said Rachel  
  
"well what did he say to you, you haven't told us yet" said Mako  
  
"how about you beat me up in ... bed" said Rachel. Seiya and Mako burst out   
laughing.  
  
'it's not funny,! it was embarrassing!"  
  
"how was it embarrassing when only you two heard?" asked Seiya  
  
"cause she's a virgin" said Mako  
  
"looks who's talking, you virgin queen!" said Rachel  
  
"so! your one too! Seiya??"  
  
"I haven't done anything like that. Infact I've never had a kiss' said Seiya  
  
"I have" said Rachel "Bryan Maxi! then he moved to America..*sighs*"  
  
"um' I'd rather not say who was my first" said Mako  
  
"oh mako! your first kiss, already. My lil girl is growing up so fast"   
teased Rachel  
  
"well, what do you want to do?" asked Seiya  
  
"I have no homework, so I can do anything" said Rachel  
  
"me neither, I'm free" said Mako  
  
"How about a movie" said Seiya  
  
"Sure which one?"  
  
"umm, how about Queen of the damned?" asked Mako  
  
AUTHER NOTE: I LOVE THAT MOVIE! IT IS SO SWEET! the guy that places lestat   
is so cute!!! it's such a cute movie.!  
  
"Oh yeah! I want to see that movie!!" said Mako  
  
"Yeah, lets check the show times" said Rachel grabbing the paper on the   
counter. She looked threw the pages and came to the movies. She saw the next   
one at 7:15. But there was a problem  
  
"it's rated R"  
  
"We look over 18"  
  
"yeah, no problem. Okay let me leave a note and we'll cruise town before it   
starts" said Rachel  
  
2 B' Continued..well, r&r..I think this fic seems a little bit gay. like   
mika-chan is completly off character..so is raphael a lil, katou i think is   
okay..anywayz..next chapter a lot of rachel/katou  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
MSN Photos is the easiest way to share and print your photos:   
http://photos.msn.com/support/worldwide.aspx  
  


  
  
----------------------- Headers --------------------------------  
Return-Path: lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
Received: from rly-xi02.mx.aol.com (rly-xi02.mail.aol.com [172.20.116.7]) by air-xi05.mail.aol.com (v84.16) with ESMTP id MAILINXI51-0427154517; Sat, 27 Apr 2002 15:45:17 -0400  
Received: from hotmail.com (f264.law14.hotmail.com [64.4.20.139]) by rly-xi02.mx.aol.com (v84.15) with ESMTP id MAILRELAYINXI29-0427154504; Sat, 27 Apr 2002 15:45:04 -0400  
Received: from mail pickup service by hotmail.com with Microsoft SMTPSVC;  
Sat, 27 Apr 2002 12:45:04 -0700  
Received: from 198.81.16.38 by lw14fd.law14.hotmail.msn.com with HTTP;  
Sat, 27 Apr 2002 19:45:03 GMT  
X-Originating-IP: [198.81.16.38]  
From: "Mara Barker" lil_chan_son@hotmail.com  
To: PurpleBlue98@aol.com  
Subject: angels/demons 4  
Date: Sat, 27 Apr 2002 12:45:03 -0700  
Mime-Version: 1.0  
Content-Type: text/plain; format=flowed  
Message-ID: F264irbThA9QRmzeyNt00001a0b@hotmail.com  
X-OriginalArrivalTime: 27 Apr 2002 19:45:04.0164 (UTC) FILETIME=[06B1E640:01C1EE24]  
  



End file.
